I Will Die if I'm Not Kissing
by Mey Hanazaki
Summary: "Setiap kali aku berdekatan denganmu, jantungku selalu berdetak tidak normal. Aku jadi seperti orang gila karena terus memikirkanmu." ch 7 is up
1. Chapter 1

I will die if im not kissing 

Disclaimer: Naruto

emang punyanya Masashi Kishimoto,

sampai lebaran monyet pun Naruto ga bakal punyaku. 

Genre: Romance. 

Rate: T+ 

Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno. 

Inspirated Fic: I will die if im not kissing by_(lupa nama pengarangnya '_') 

Warning: AU, Typo(s), Ooc.. 

Chapter 1  
>Sakura Pov.<br>Aku memakai baju seragam sekolahku yang berwarna putih dan rok rample yang berwarna orange kotak kotak senada dengan dasiku yang berwarna orange garis garis hitam khas seragam Konoha Gakuen sekolah yang paling terkenal dan favorit seJepang. Di depanku ada bayanganku yang terpantul di dalam cermin, ku perhatikan diriku,, cantik, itulah kesanku pada diriku. Rambut pink panjang sepunggung ku kuncir kuda. Setelah kurasa semua sudah siap, mengambil tas gendongku yang berwarna hitam, teruz aku berjalan menuruni tangga rumahku. Di meja makan sudah ada kaasan,tousan dan anikiku. 

"Ohayou minna?" sapaku riang. Ku hempaskan pantatku di kursi yang biasa ku tempati saat makan."Ohayou Saku-chan." balas semua keluargaku minus Sasori-nii, dia tidak mau membalas sapaanku, tumben banget Niisan begitu. Nii-san tidak berani menatapku.

"Nii-san, kamu kenapa? Sakit? Tumben tidak membalas sapaanku?" tanyaku pada Soso-nii yang masih menunduk tidak berani menatapku.

"Ga papa kok." ucap Sasori. 

"Heeeh" cibirku pada Sasori-nii karena jawabannya tidak memuaskan.(A/N: Acara makan keluarga Haruno di skip aja ya). 

Skip time  
>Normal pov<br>Di bawah pohon sakura, di belakang sekolah tampak segerombolan cewek yang sedang ngobrol dengan asyiknya, ada 5 orang. Mereka memili warna rambut yang berbeda-beda. Yang pertama Sakura Haruno, pemilik rambut pink seperti kembang gula. Kedua Ino Yamanaka memiliki iris mata aquamerine, rambut yang selalu diikat bergaya ponitale berwarna kuning. Ketiga gadis berambut indigo yang memiliki bola mata berwarna keperakan, gadis ini selalu berdebar jika dekat dengan senpai yang disukainya-Naruto Uzumaki lelaki periang berandalan konoha gakuen. Yang keempat, Tenten Amamiya, gadis bercepol dua yang memiliki sifat tomboy, dia jago dalam bela diri. Dan yang terakhir, Sabaku no Temari. Rambut kuningnya selalu ia ikat 4, di jari manis sebelah kiri tampak cincin emas melingkar di sana menandakan ia sudah menjadi tunangan orang-Nara Shikamaru, cowok pemalas yang memiliki IQ 200 inilah yang dapat memikat hati Temari. (A/N: Segitu aja ya perkenalan tokohnya, kita balik ke cerita). 

Drrrt...drrt hp Sakura bergetar menandakan ada e-mail masuk. 

To: Saku-chan 

From:Sasori-nii "BAKA". 

'Saku-chan, aniki mau bicara penting, aniki tunggu di taman sekolah. SEKARANG'. Setelah membaca e-mail dari Sasori, Sakura lalu pamit ke sahabat-sahabatnya kemudian pergi ke taman. 

"Ada apa nii-san memanggilku?" tanya Sakura pada Sasori yang ada di sampingnya. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di taman sekolah.

Tanpa di duga Sakura, Sasori berlutut di hadapan Sakura dengan mencakupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya. Siswa yang berada di sekitar taman, seketika melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Sakura yang merasa risih dilihat oleh banyak mata, langsung menyuruh Sasori bangun, tetapi yang disuruh masih bergeming di tempat. 

"Saku-chan, maafkan aniki baka-mu ini. Nii-san benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kejadiannya akan berdampak kayak gitu." ucap Sasori dengan penuh penyesalan. Sakura hanya bisa menaikkan kedua alisnya tanda ia tak mengerti apa yang di katakan anikinya. 

"Maksud aniki apa sih? Saku gak ngerti." kata Sakura. 

"Begini Saku-chan, kamu tahu kan aniki-mu ini sering melakukan sihir hanya dengan membaca buku sihir dan itu biasanya berhasil.*emang bisa?/plak#*." 

"Ya, terus" 

"Emm kemarin aniki membaca buku sihir yaitu cara mengutuk orang yang aniki benci, dan itu caranya dengan mengambil sehelai rambut orang yang dibenci kemudian melakukan mantra yang tertera dibuku sihir itu, dam aniki berhasil mendapatkan sehelai rambut orang yang aniki ga suka..huuft." Sasori menghela nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan omongannya. 

"Dan...emm rambut kamu dan dia bercampur jadi satu, dan kutukan itu akan berefek pada kalian berdua.". Sakura masih mencerna omongan Sasori...loading... 

1detik 

2detik 

3detik 

"Apaaa?" teriak Sakura di depan wajah anikinya setelah ia mampu mencerna omong Sasori tadi. 

"I..iya Saku-chan. Maka dari itu aniki meminta maaf.". 

"Terus apa yang terjadi padaku dan teman aniki nantinya.". 

"Etto..emm kau akan susah bernafas di saat-saat tertentu, dan obat penawarnya adalah kau harus berciuman dengan teman aniki apabila kutukan itu terjadi." kata Sasori dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, supaya ia tidak dapat melihat betapa murkanya Sakura sekarang ini. 

"Haah? Aniki tega banget ma adikmu ini,,," teriak Sakura dengan suara toanya. 

"Maka dari itu, aniki meminta maaf setulus-tulusnya padamu. Maafkan anikimu ini." kata Sasori sambil menyembah-nyembah gadis berambut permen karet di hadapannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura yang sudah bisa mengendalikan diri agar tidak mengamuk pada kakak tercintanya. 

"Maksud ka...mu?" tanya Sasori balik karena ia gak mengerti pertanyaan Sakura. 

"Ya,, siapa teman aniki yang menjadi penawarku?" tanya Sakura agak frustasi dengan anikinya itu. 

"Sa...suke Uchiha, seni...ormu anak kelas 2-1." jawab lelaki berwajah baby face itu dengan takut-takut. 

"Uchiha-senpai ya? Heem... Apaaa? Uchiha Sasuke yang nakal itu? Tukang biang masalah? Playboynya yang gak ketulangan itu? Iya aniki?" tanya Sakura tanpa ada jedanya. 

"I...i..iya" jawab Sasori gugup. 

"Good anikiku, kau memasukkan otoutomu ini ke kandang singa." kata Sakura yang tampak frustasi. 

"Maafkan aku" ujar Sasori lirih, ini sudah ke 5 kalinya ia meminta maaf. 

"Sudahlah, ini sudah terlanjur terjadi mau bagaimana lagi, aku pasrahkan hidupku di tangan Kami-sama." ujar Sakura pasrah. 

"Kau memaafkanku kan Saku-chan?" 

"Hem..". Mendengar jawaban adiknya ia langsung memeluknya, yang mengudang mata semua orang melihat mereka. Sakura malu dilihat begitu, ia berusaha melepas pelukan Sasori tetapi tidak bisa, maka ia biarkan saja cowok berambut merah itu tetap memeluknya. 

"Jika, kutukan aniki benar terjadi? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Arrrggh" teriak Sakura frustasi, karena teriakan Sakura tadi, semua mata yang ada di kelas tertuju padanya. Ada yang mendeatglare ada juga yang menaikan alis yang artinya-kenapa tuh orang, teriak-teriak gak jelas-, sedangkan yang di toleh langsung membungkuk sambil mengucapkan kata maaf, di kelas 1-2,-kelasnya Sakura dan teman-temanny- sekarang sedang tidak ada guru. 

"Kamu kenapa forehead?" tanya Ino yang ada di sebelah Sakura. 

"Ahggg, aku sebal dengan Saso-nii." jawab gadis bermata emerald itu dengan lesu. 

"Emang Saso-nii ngapain kamu?" sekarang giliran gadis bercepol dua yang bertanya. 

"Susah di ceritain." ujar Sakura. 

"Kalau kau tidak cerita, bagaimana kami bisa membantumu jidat." kata Ino yang masih asyik membersihkan kuku kuku tangannya. 

"Maaf, aku belum bisa menceritakannya pada kalian." ujar Sakura lemah, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya. Ino dkk pada geleng geleng kepala. 

Teet..teet...bel istirahat berbunyi semua siswa pada berhamburan keluar kelas, ada yang ke kantin, ke taman, perpustakaan dan ada yang masih diam di kelas. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari pergi ke kantin. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil ngobrol-ngobrol selama perjalanan ke kantin. Sasuke dan teman-temannya datang dari arah berlawanan dengan Sakura. Jarak mereka sudah dekat, Sasuke dari timur Sakura dari barat, saking asyiknya ngobrol Sakura tidak menyadari adanya Sasuke, begitu juga pemuda raven itu. Tak sengaja helain rambut panjang Sakura yang tertiup angin, nyangkut di salah satu kancing baju Sasuke, otomatis kepala Sakura tertarik kebelakang dan ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya, Sasuke juga. 

"Maaf senpai rambutku nyangkut di kancing bujumu." kata Sakura yang sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke, sambil berusaha melepas rambutnya. 

"Hn?" hanya itulah respon dari Sasuke. Sakura yang hanya mendengar kata ambigu keluar dari mulut senpainya mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat wajah senpainya itu, nyalinya seketika ciut. 

"Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kulakukan?" batin Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat kekagetan di wajah Sakura hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya. 

"Bi...sa...ban...tu aku me...me..lepas ra..rambutku se..senpai?" tanya Sakura gugup. 

"Hn" jawab Sasuke. Ia pun melepas rambut Sakura dari kancing bajunya. Sakura yang merasa rambutnya sudah terlepas, lalu membungkukkan badannya tiga kali sambil mengucapkan kata"Maaf", setelah itu ia langsung berlari sekencang kencangnya, menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan dirinya karena takut. Sasuke dkk pada cengo di tempat melihat tingkah Sakura. 

"Kenapa dia Teme?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning duren a.k.a. Naruto Uzumaki. 

"Hn." kata Sasuke menghendikkan kedua bahunya, ia pun terus berjalan dan diikuti teman-temannya. 

Sakura memandang horror teman-temannya, yang sedang asyik makan. 

"Ma...afkan ka...mi Saku-chan. Kami ta...kut de...dengan Sasuke-senpai." ucap Hinata terbata-bata. 

"Tapi di sana kan juga ada Naruto-senpaimu itu." balas Sakura dengan menekankan kata Naruto-senpaimu. 

"Walaupun be...gitu a...ku..." kalimat Hinata tidak bisa dilanjutkan, karena Sakura sudah memotong perkataannya. 

"Kali ini aku maafkan kalian." potong Sakura. 

"Aku ke perpustakaan dulu. Jaa ne" kata Sakura seraya mencomot tenpura milik Temari. Di koridor menuju perpus sangat sepi, entah kenapa nafasnya terasa berat. 

"Jangan-jangan efek dari kutukan Saso-nii." pikir Sakura. Sakura memutar arah, ia berlari sambil mencari Sasuke. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya di mana keberadaan Sasuke pada siswa yang lewat.

"Apa kau melihat Uchiha-senpai?" tanya Sakura pada lelaki yang sedang ngobrol dengan pacarnya. 

"Maksudmu Sasuke? Kalau Sasuke tadi aku melihatnya masuk ke ruang drama. 

"Arigatou" kata Sakura, tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia pergi ke ruang drama. Nafasnya semakin sesak. 

BRAKK ...Sakura langsung membuka pintu klub drama dengan kasar. Sasuke yang duduk di salah satu meja jadi kaget dibuatnya. Keringat mulai bercucuran di dahi Sakura. Perlahan-lahan Sakura mendekati Sasuke, pemuda onyx itu mengangkat salah satu alisnya. 

"Sen..pai hosh...hosh... A..ku minta tolong..hosh..hosh" tanya Sakura dengan nafas ngosngosan. 

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke balik yang masih setia duduk di atas meja. 

"Cium a...aku hosh...hosh" kata Sakura, wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Sasuke sempat kaget tapi dia berusaha kembali agar tetap jaim di depan Sakura. 

"Atas dasar apa aku harus menciummu?" 

"Ka...karena,,kalau senpai ti...tidak men..ciumku, aku bisa mati ke...hosh...hosh habisan nafas." kata Sakura terengah engah. 

"Menarik...tapi ada satu syarat." ucap Sasuke memandang tajam ke arah Sakura. 

"A...pa sen...pai?" 

"Buka seragammu di depanku, sekarang." ujar Sasuke disertai evil smirknya. 

"Apaa? Aku ti...dak mau." kata Sakura. 

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, yang rugi kan kau." kata Sasuke acuh, ia memasang kembali headset di telinganya. 

"Aku ha..rus apa sekarang? Kalau aku tidak melakukannya aku bisa mati." batin Sakura.

10 menit Sakura berkomat kamit sendiri, akhirnya dengan tangan gemetar dan menutup kedua matanya, ia membuka satu per satu seragamnya, mulai dari baju, dasi, sampai roknya. Sekarang Sakura hanya menggunakan pakaian dalamnya saja. Sasuke yang melihat itu, mata onyx miliknya langsung membulat melihat pemandangan di depannya. 

"Gila,,dia benar-benar melakukannya. Apa sebegitu pentingnya ciumanku untuknya." gumam Sasuke. Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura, tap... Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan Sakura, tangan putihnya perlahan terangkat memegang pipi ranum Sakura. Sakura yang merasakan pipinya dipegang seseorang, dalam sekejap langsung membuka kedua matanya, yang ia lihat sekarang adalah sepasang onyx tajam menatapnya intens dan seringai yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. 

Cup.. Sasuke mencium bibir ranum gadis di depannya, mata Sakura melebar ketika Sasuke menciumnya. Sedangkan Sasuke menikmati acara mencium bibir Sakura. 

"Bibirnya lembut, manis, kenyal. Jadi gak pingin melepas ciuman ini." batin Sasuke.*dasar Sasu pervert#plak#digampar Sasuke pake bantal*. 

"First kissku di ambil oleh Uchiha-senpai? Tapi inikah rasanya berciuman? Manis" ucap Sakura dalam hati. Merasa Sakura menikmati ciuman mereka, Sasuke mulai meminta lebih. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Sakura hingga empunya mengerang tertahan dan membuka sedikit bibirnya, itu tidak di sia-siakan Sasuke, lidahnya menerobos masuk ke mulut Sakura. Sakura kaget, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, tapi tidak bisa tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih kuat. Sasuke menekan kepala belakang Sakura, untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sasuke memainkan lidahnya dengan lihai, mengajak lidah Sakura bertarung. Sakura yang emang tidak berpengalaman hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan lidah Sasuke mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya, karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen, Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura yang sedari tadi berciuman panas, sampai-sampai benang saliva terlihat ketika mereka melepaskan frenchkiss mereka. 

"Hosh...hosh..."Sakura terengah-engah sambil menghirup udara banyak-banyak, sedangkan Sasuke nafasnya sudah mulai teratus. 

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau ciuman mautku lagi?" tanya Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai setannya. Ternyata Sakura nafasnya tidak sesesak tadi yang ia rasakan sebelum berciuman dengan Sasuke, nafasnya sudah kembali normal seperti biasanya.

"Aapa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura sambil memakai seragamnya. 

"Hn" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. 

"Kalau bukan karena nyawaku bergantung padamu, aku gak akan mau berciuman denganmu." racau Sakura dalam hatinya, gadis pink itu sudah memakai semua seragamnya, sekarang Sakura memandang wajah tampan pemuda di depannya. 

"Arigatou senpai" ucap Sakura berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. 

"Hah?" Sasuke cengo di tempat. Dia berpikir tadi bahwa Sakura akan marah-marah padanya, tetapi ini kebalikan dari itu. Sedetik kemudian, seringai yang lebih lebar dan mata yang licik terlihat di wajah tampan nan pucatnya. 

Tbc

Auyhor zone:

Aku masih author baru di FFN ini, mudah-mudahan fic ku ini ada yang mau baca dan nugguin kelanjutan fic ini * Emang ada yang nugguin?#plakk*... bila ada yang mau berkomentar, memberi kritikan klik tombol biru di bawah...*chussss...ngilang tanpa jejak...*


	2. Chapter 2

I will die if im not kissing

Naruto emang punyanya Masashi Kishimoto,

sampai lebaran monyet pun Naruto ga bakal punyaku.  
>Genre: Romance.<br>Rate: T+  
>Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno.<br>Inspirated Fic: I will die if im not kissing by_(lupa nama pengarangnya '_')  
>Warning: AU, Typo(s), Ooc.<br>Chapter 2 

Tap...tap...tap... Seorang gadis bermahkota pink, berjalan dengan anggunnya di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Dia tampak ceria hari ini, karena lelaki yang disukainya mengajaknya kencan ke taman hiburan besok pagi jam 10 pagi, mungpung besok hari Sabtu sekolah mereka libur, makanya dia selalu memperlihatkan senyum manisnya di hadapan semua orang.

Greek... Gadis pink itu menggeser pintu ruang kelas 1-2, dapat dilihat suasana kelas itu sangat ramai dan gaduh, dikarenakan guru-gurunya pada rapat, jadi semua siswa yang ada di Konoha Gakuen tidak ada yang belajar kecuali orang-orang rajin. Sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya, dia langsung menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi.

"Hufft...emm besok aku pakai baju apa ya kencan... ?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, Sakura asyik memikirkan baju apa yang ia pakai besok, saking asyiknya dia tidak melihat teman-temannya masuk ke dalam kelas dan sudah duduk di samping dan di depan dan Ino mengerutkan kedua alis mereka melihat Sakura senyum-senyum gaje, kemudian saling pandang, lalu melihat Sakura lagi, dan...

"Sakuraaaa" teriak Ino dan Tenten tepan di depan wajah Sakura.

"Eh...hah? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Dasar, dari tadi kami perhatikan kamu melamun sambil senyum-senyum kayak orang gila" kata Tenten.

"Iya...hehehe, aku lagi senang" kata Sakura yang masih memamerkan senyumnya.  
>"Se...senang kar..na apa, Saku-chan?" tanya gadis berambut indigo pada Sakura.<p>

"Gaara-kun, mengajakku kencan besok pagi. Senangnya." Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Jadi gara-gara otouto-ku kau jadi gitu. Dasar." ejek Temari yang tepat duduk di samping Sakura.

"Oh karena itu, mudah-mudahan kencanmu sukses besok." kata Tenten.  
>Drrt..drrt.. Hp pliip Sakura bergetar menandakan ada e-mail Masuk. Sakura membuka hpnya dan melihat e-mail yang baru masuk.<p>

To:Saku-chan

From:Sasori-nii "BAKA"

'Saku-chan, aku pengen ngomong berdua di belakang sekolah.' . Setelah membaca e-mail dari Sasori, Sakura menutup hp pliipnya dan bergegas keluar kelas.  
>***<p>

Sakura sudah sampai di belakang sekolah, tetapi orang yang meminta ketemuan belum datang.

"Huuhh, yang minta ketemu dia, eh yang telat Saso-nii sendiri." Sakura ngedumel sendiri sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah. 5 menit menunggu akhirnya seseorang datang menghampiri Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah, tangannya mencengkram baju bagian dada erat. Sakura yang melihat siapa yang datang syok seketika, bukan Sasori, melainkan preman sekolah a.k.a. Sasuke.

"Cium a..hosh..hosh aku." suruh Sasuke to the point yang sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari Sakura. Sakura bengong dan malah memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura bengong menggeram kesal.

"Si...al.." geram Sasuke. Greepp... Cup... Sasuke menarik Sakura dan langsung mencium gadis pink di depannya dengan ganas. Sakura yang kaget, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan dan ciuman Sasuke.

"Emmppp" Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima ciuman Sasuke, Sakura sekarang tau ini pasti efek dari kutukan Sasori yang sudah berefek pada tubuh Sasuke makanya dia membiarkan pemuda chiken butt itu menciumnya. Setelah 3menit mereka ciuman, Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Nafas Sasuke sudah kembali normal, tapi sekarang nafas Sakura yang tersegal-segal bukan karena kutukan, melainkan gara-gara ciuman maut Sasuke.

"Ini semua gara-gara Sasori baka" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kamu sudah tau tentang kutukan itu?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Hemm, tadi Sasori yang memberitahuku" jawab Sasuke stay cool.  
>Flashback on<br>Sasuke dan Sasori sekarang berada di atap sekolah hanya berdua.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.  
>"Sebenarnya kam...kamu aku kutuk.!" jawab Sasori.<p>

"Hah? Jaman sekarang masih ada kutuk mengutuk? Dasar bodoh." ejek Sasuke pada Sasori.

"Terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak, pada waktu tertentu kamu akan sesak nafas tiba-tiba dan obatnya adalah adik kandungku, Sakura Haruno."

"Yang rambut gulali itu adikmu?"

"Ya. Aku sudah memberi tahumu, mau percaya tau tidak. Kalau kau tiba-tiba sesak nafas temuilah adikku karena nyawamu ada di tangannya.". Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasori hendak melangkah pergi, tapi baru selangkah dia berjalan, Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan nafas berat.

"Sasori,,kau pikir aku percaya? Tidak akan." teriak Sasuke. Sasori mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berlalu pergi dari atap.  
>**<p>

Sasuke dan sahabat-sahabatnya sekarang sedang ada di dalam kelas, ada yang main PSP, ada yang tidur, main catur sedangkan Sasuke, asyik mendengarkan music dari Ai-phonenya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa kalau nafasnya semakin memberat, lama kelamaan ia sesak nafas.  
>"Hosh...hosh...sial, masa ini efek kutukan Sasori, cih tidak mungkin." gumam Sasuke. Naruto yang ada di samping Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP memandang pemuda raven di sebelahnya. Melihat Sasuke terengah-engah, Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke.<p>

"Teme, kau kenapa? Nafasmu kok tidak beraturan? Kau sakit Teme?" tanya Naruto mulai cemas, karena nafas Sasuke memburu dengan cepat.

"Hosh...hosh... Ck...ma...na Sa...sori sialan itu?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan. Sasuke mencengkram bajunya di bagian dada. Dia mencari Sasori di sepanjang koridor sekolah, 5menit mencari akhirnya ia menemukan pemuda berwajah imut itu sedang bersama teman-temannya. Sasuke menarik kerah baju Sasori, yang membuat orang-orang menatap kearah mereka berdua. Teman-teman Sasori yang tadi ada di dekatnya menjauh.

"Apa yang k...kau laku...kan hosh..hosh de...ngan tu..buhku?" tanya Sasuke geram.

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, kamu ga percaya." jawab Sasori enteng sambil melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke di kerah bajunya dan itu berhasil.

"Breng...sek kau,,hosh...hosh...sekarang ce..pat hubu..ngi adikmu, suruh dia dat..ang ke hosh..hosh be..lakang sekolah." suruh Sasori, mata Sasuke berubah menjadi tajam dan menyeramkan, membuat Sasori yang tadinya tidak takut, sekarang menjadi jera hanya karena ditatap seperti itu.

"Ba..baik." kata Sasori gugup, dia mulai mengirim e-mail ke Sakura.

"Su...sudah ku..su..ruh." ucap Sasori, walaupun Sasori itu pemberani tetapi dia juga memiliki rasa takut apalagi Sasuke marah tidak tanpa sebab.

"Huh.." dengus Sasuke meninggalkan Sasori.  
>End of Flashback<br>"Jadi, kita harus saling berhubungan dan tidak boleh jauh-jauh. Apabila kau merasa sesak, telfon saja aku, dan aku juga akan menghubungimu jika sewaktu-waktu aku sesak" kata Sasuke.

"Ta...tapi aku tidak tau no phonsel senpai" ucap Sakura gugup, ia masih takut dengan Sasuke karena predikat Sasuke sebagai preman sekolah.

"Huuh, merepotkan. Kemarikan phonselmu." suruh Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke Sakura. Sakura mengambil hp pliipnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Tangan putih pucat milik pemuda raven itu dengan lincah menekan-nekan tombol hp.

"Ini, aku sudah masukkan alamat e-mail dan nomer hpku. Aku pergi." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura di belakang sekolah.

"Ternyata Uchiha-senpai tidak seperti yang kubayangkan dia baik." ucap Sakura diiringi senyum manisnya.  
>**<p>

Malam harinya, Sakura sedang membaca comik di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba phonselnya berdering, Sakura melihat layar phonselnya, siapa ya menelfon, ternyata itu Sasuke.  
>'Sasuke-senpai calling'<p>

"Ada apa ya Sasuke-senpai menghubungiku? Angkat gak ya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Lama Sakura berkutat dengan pikirannya, akhirnya ia menekan tombol answer.

"Ha..." belum Sakura selesai bicara, Sasuke sudah keburu membentaknya

"Lama banget angkat telfonnya." bentak Sasuke.

"Go..gomen ne, Uchiha-senpai." ucap Sakura gugup. Walaupun Sasake hanya membentaknya lewat hp tapi Sakura tetap gugup.

"Hn, besok apa kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Sasuke to the point pada Sakura.

"Me...memangnya ke..kena..pa se..senpai?" tanya Sakura balik yang masih setia dengan gugupnya.

"Kalau kau pergi, terus kutukannya bereaksi, aku tidak tau kau di mana, aku ga akan bisa menolongmu bodoh." kata Sasuke.

Sakura pov.

"Bagaimana ini, kalau aku bilang, akan kencan dengan Gaara-kun pasti dia akan mengacaukan kencanku. Tidak bisaa." batinku.

"Emm, besok aku di rumah aja kok, gak pergi ke mana-mana" ujarku berbohong. Aku dengar dari seberang sana Uchiha-senpai menghela nafas.

"Huufft,,,begitukah? Oh ya, panggil aku dengan nama kecilku, Sasuke." ucap Uchiha-senpai.

"Hai..Uchi..eh Sasuke-senpai." ujarku.  
>"Selamat malam." ucap Sasuke-senpai. Dia pun memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.<br>Deg...  
>Deg...<p>

Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat, hanya karena mendapat ucapan selamat malam dari Sasuke-senpai, tidak mungkin aku menyukainya, karena aku menyukai Gaara-kun bukan dia. Daripada memikirkan ini mending akau tidur. Sakura pun menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi setengah badannya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya, beberapa menit kemudian ia terlelap di dalam tidurnya yang akan membawanya masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi.  
>End Sakura pov.<p>

Di tempat lain-Uchiha Mansion tepatnya di kamar Uchiha bungsu-  
>Sasuke pov.<br>Aku masih bingung kenapa aku pingin sekali mendengar suara gadis itu dan selalu memikirkannya, maka dari itu tadi aku menelfonnya. Dan...apa-apaan aku tadi? Mengucapkan selamat malam pada seorang gadis, cih ini bukan gayaku. Ck mengesalkan. Aku tidak bisa tidur tenang, dari tadi yang ku kerjakan hanya bolak balik badan gelisah. Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada gadis pinky itu..  
>End Sasuke pov.<br>***

Pagi ini, hari Sabtu sangat cerah, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura dari kemarin karena sekarangan ia akan kencan dengan Gaara, pujaan hatinya. Sakura memakai dress warna pink senada dengan warna rambutnya, yang dipadukan dengan jaket kecil yang juga berwarna pink, memakai high hills warna pink. Rambutnya ia gerai dan diisi jepit bunga sakura di pingggir.  
>"Perfect." ucap Sakura setelah selesai mengolesi bibir pinknya dengan lip gloss rasa cerry. Sakura kemudian mengambil tas kecil dan menaruhnya di bahunya, lalu dia turun ke bawah. Tiin...tiin...bunyi klakson mobil terdengar, Sakura pun keluar dari rumahnya, di luar pagar rumah, sudah ada Gaara yang menyender di samping pintu mobil porche merah miliknya. Gaara mengangkat tangannya kemudian menghampiri Sakura yang sudah berada di samping mobil Gaara.<br>"Kau cantik sekali hari ini." kata Gaara, wajahnya merona merah walaupun hanya sedikit, sedangkan Sakura wajahnya memerah seperti tomat.  
>"Arigatou Gaara-kun, kau juga sangat tampan." kata Sakura.<p>

"Sudah siap untuk jalan-jalan nona?" tanya Gaara dihiasi senyum tipisnya. Sakura yang melihat itu, wajahnya jadi tambah memerah.

"Hai, Gaara-kun" jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." ajak Gaara, membukakan pintu penumpang kemudian Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil setelah mengucapkan 'Arigatou'. Setelah menutup pintu, Gaara berlari kecil menuju pintu kemudi, lalu ia masuk ke dalam mobil, kemudian ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Selama perjalan mereka mengobrol tentang kegiatan klub yang mereka ikuti yaitu klub memanah, di iringi juga dengan bercanda. Sekitar 30 menit mereka di perjalanan, akhirnya sampai di Konoha Land( taman hiburan di Konoha hanya karangan author belaka). Mereka pun turun dari mobil, Sakura yang baru memijakkan kakinya di tanah, langsung berlari menuju wahana permainan, Gaara yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Pertama mereka naik bianglala, setelah itu mencoba berbagai macam wahana yang ada di sana. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00, perut Sakura sudah mulai lapar, cacing di perutnya pada demo minta diisi.

"Sakura, apa kau lapar?" tanya Gaara yang berjalan di samping Sakura.

"He-eh." jawab Sakura di sertai anggukan lemah.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke cafe itu." Gaara menunjuk salah satu cafe yang bernama 'Cafe Ciel'. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju cafe itu. Cling..cling..bunyi lonceng yang ada di atas pintu masuk cafe, mereka disambut pelayan yang dari tadi berdiri di samping pintu. Pelayan itu menghantarkan mereka ke salah satu meja yang kosong.

"Silahkan, tuan dan nona memilih menunya." ucap pelayan wanita sambil menyodorkan daftar menu ke Gaara dan Sakura.

"Aku pesan spagetti dan minumnya orange jus." kata Gaara pada si pelayan.

"Baik tuan, kalau anda nona?" tanya pelayan pada Sakura yang masih rada bingung memilih pesanan.

"Emm,,, aku pesan omelette rice special, minumnya jus strawberry." kata Sakura pada pelayan.

"Mohon ditunggu tuan, nona pesanannya." ucap pelayan. Setelah itu pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Gaara.  
>15 menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang.<p>

"Ini tuan, nona makanan yang kalian pesan. Selamat menikmati." kata si pelayan setelah selesai menghidangkan makanan di meja yang Sakura dan Gaara tempati.

"Arigatou." ucap Gaara dan Sakura bersamaan.  
>Pelayan itu meninggalkan sepasang anak muda agar mereka dapat menikmati hidangan dari restourant. Sakura dan Gaara menikmati hidangan yang mereka pesan.<p>

"Makanannya enak, aku suka. Kapan-kapan kita ke sini lagi ya." kata Sakura sesudah mereka berada di luar cafe.

"Iya, kapan-kapan kita ke sini lagi." sahut Gaara sambil mengelus rambut pink Sakura, sedangkan yang di elus menundukkan kepala saking malunya.

"Sakura, aku mau mengambil mobil, kau tunggu saja di sini." kata Gaara.

"Hai." Gaara meninggalkan Sakura di depan menunggu Gaara mengambil mobil, Sakura memainkan hp pliipnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan nafasnya sesak, ia panik. Makin lama nafasnya makin terasa sesak. Gaara belum juga muncul.

"Bagaimana ini, kutukan itu mulai lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" batin Sakura, ia bersandar pada tembok cafe.  
>Sakura pov<br>Aku bersandar pada tembok cafe, nafasku tersegal-segal, yang bisa menolongku sekarang ini adalah Sasuke-senpai dengan ciumannya. Tapi mana mungkin Sasuke-senpai ada di sini, dia kan taunya aku di rumah. Kalau aku menelfon dia sekarang dan aku bilang di Konoha Land, dia pasti menghabisiku. Aku mengelap keringat yang menetes di keningku, orang-orang banyak yang melihat kearahku. Bahkan tadi ada yang bertanya padaku apakah aku baik-baik saja, dan aku menjawab baik-baik saja, betapa bodohnya aku ini, yang aku harapkan sekarang Sasuke-senpai.  
>End Sakura pov<br>Normal pov.  
>"Sa..suke..sen..pai.,hosh...tolong aku." jerit Sakura dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lengan Sakura dan cup...<p>

Sasuke pov  
>Sekarang aku sedang di taman hiburan berkeliling mencari seorang gadis berambut pink, entah kenapa aku sangat menghawatirkannya. Tadi aku bertanya pada kakaknya apakah gadis itu ada, ternyata jawaban yang diberikan tidak sesuai pernyataan gadis itu kemarin. Kakaknya bilang kalau dia sedang kencan dengan seorang pria yang bernama Gaara, dia membohongiku. Berani sekali gadis itu berbohong padaku. Awas saja nanti kalau sudah ketemu, akan ku beri pelajaran.<p>

Aku semakin khawatir, entah kenpa hatiku bilang kalau dia sedang dalam bahaya... Deg..deg., dan ternyata benar dia sedang sesak nafas terbukti dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, dahinya bercucuran keringat dan aku bisa tau itu karena dia tepat berada di depan cafe yang berjarak 1meter di tempat aku berdiri sekarang. Aku kemudian berlari menghampirinya kemudian kutarik lengannya dan kucium bibir ranum milik gadis pink ini. Mulanya ia tampak kaget dengan tindakanku tapi lama-lama ia menerima bibirku. Aku tersenyum dalam Sasuke pov  
>Sasuke datang langsung mencium bibir Sakura, Sakura yang mulanya syok mulai menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Setelah di rasanya mereka kehabisan oksigen, mereka melepaskan bibir yang sedari tadi bertautan. Bletak.. Sasuke menjitak kepala Sakura pelan.<p>

"Auuw.. Sakit." ringis Sakura.

"Itu balasan karena kau berbohong padaku." kata Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Gomen nee, Senpai." ujar Sakura lirih.

"Hn." Mereka diam untuk beberapa menit.

"Ba..bagai..mana..sen..pai tau aku di..sini?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Sasori yang memberitahuku." jawab Sasuke.

"Ariga..tou." ucap Sakura sambik membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn, lain kali jangan kau ulangi, kalau kau ulangi, kau akan mati."

"Ba..baik senpai."

"Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Jantung Sakura berdetak cepat lagi, begitu pun Sasuke. Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Gaara akhirnya datang dengan mobil porsche merah, Sakura langsung naik dan mereka pergi dari cafe itu menuju rumah Sakura.

**  
>Semenjak kejadian di cafe ciel, Sakura dan Sasuke mulai dekat, dan efek kutukan ciuman itu semakin hari semakin sering, dalam seminggu 5 kali mereka mengalami sesak nafas padahal dulu paling seminggu 2 kali. Tapi mereka berciuman mencari tempat yang sepi agar tidak ketahuan orang lain, seperti sekarang ini mereka berciuman panas di ruang musik yang sepi.<p>

"Emmmpp...hen..emmtikan..sen..emmppai." ucap Sakura di sela-sela ciumam panas mereka. Bukannya berhenti, pemuda bermata onyx itu menggigit bibir bawah Sakura, otomatis Sakura membuka mulutnya karena sakit dan itu tidak disia-siakan Sasuke, ia memasukkan lidahnya mengajak lidah Sakura bertarung. Sakura mulai membalas pagutan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, mereka saling bermain lidah bertukar saliva hingga ada yang menetes di sudut bibir keduanya. Sebenarnya Sakura mulai merasakan ada benih-benih cinta yang tumbuh di hatinya begitu juga Sasuke, mereka berdua saling mencintai tetapi belum ada yang mau mengakui perasaannya. dan Sakura sekarang sadar sebenarnya ia menyukai dan mencintai Gaara hanya sebagai kakak tidak lebih. Teng..tong...bel istirahat berakhir, mereka akhirnya melepas pagutan memunculkan benang saliva yang masih terhubung.

"Hosh...hosh..sen..pai keterlaluan" ujar Sakura terengah-engah, wajah memerah.

"Tapi kau juga membalasnya kan." goda Sasuke disertai evil smirknya. Sakura hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya.  
>Sakura pov<br>Ternyata aku memang menyukai Sasuke-senpai. Apakah dia menyukaiku juga? Atau aku hanya sebagai obat penawar kutukan? Memikirkan itu aku jadi sedih. Huufft.  
>End Sakura pov.<p>

Normal pov  
>Di kelas 1-2 sekarang pelajaran matematika, dan yang mengajar adalah Anko-sensei yang terkenal sebagai guru killer, suasana di kelas sangat sepi bagaikan di kuburan. Sakura sibuk mencatat semua rumus-rumus yang ditulis di papan oleh Anko-sensei, walaupun Sakura pintar tetapi dia sangat lemah dalam pelajaran menghitung, selalu mendapat nilai di bawah 60. Ting..tong..bel pulang berbunyi, pelajaran Anko pun selesai.<p>

"Sayounara." ucap Anko berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas 1-2. Setelah Anko pergi, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata dan Sakura berkumpul di meja Sakura. Kemudian bersama-sama keluar dari kelas.

"Huufft, aku bosan." keluh Sakura pada teman-temannya.

"Aku juga." timbrug Tenten.

"Emm aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita sekarang pergi ke mall buat ngilangin bosan kita?" usul Ino.

"Boleh juga." kata Temari. Sesampainya di parkiran, mereka langsung menuju mobil jaguar milik Temari. Ternyata di samping mobil Temari ada mobil tunangannya beserta orangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda malas yang hobi tidur-Shikamaru, bukan hanya Shikamaru yang ada di sana, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai dan Neji juga ada. Mereka bisa berkumpul karena mereka memang bersahabat sejak kecil. Merekalah biang onar di Konoha Gakuen, walaupun mereka nakal tetapi sangat pintar dan memiliki prestasi yang membanggakan untuk sekolah bahkan mereka terkenal di sekolah-sekolah lain, bukan hanya karena kepintaran,kenakalan tapi juga karena ketampanan mereka, yang sudah memiliki banyak fans.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Temari begitu Shikamaru ada di depannya.

"Mau ke Mall Konoha, makan." jawab Shikamaru.

"Kami juga mau ke sana. Bagaimana kalau kita bareng?"

"Terserah" kata Shikamaru malas. Temari lalu bertanya kepada teman-temannya.

"Kalian mau kan ajak mereka bareng ke Mall?"

"Boleh juga. Kami sih tidak ada masalah." kata Ino disertai anggukan Tenten dan Hinata kecuali Sakura.  
>Sakura pov<br>Kenapa harus ada Sasuke-senpai? Bagaimana kalau salah satu di antara kami mengalami sesak tiba-tiba dan berciuman di muka umum,? pastinya teman-teman akan tau rahasia kami. Gawat...  
>End Sakura pov<br>Normal Pov  
>Mereka semua pun berangkat menuju Mall Konoha, tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi takut Sakura. Yang perempuan naik mobil Temari, sedangkan laki-laki naik mobil BMW hitam Shikamaru, karena sekarang hanya Shikamaru dan Temari yang membawa mobil.<p>

30menit perjalanan menuju Mall akhirnya mereka semua sampai di Mall Konoha tanpa memperdulikan wajah cemas Sakura. Mereka turun dari masing-masing mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Temari langsung digandeng Shikamaru dan Ino digandeng Sai, kenapa Sai karena mereka memang sudah pacaran selama setahun, sedangkan Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten dan juga Neji mengikuti sepasang kekasih itu di belakang.  
>"Huuh,,menyebaalkan sekali pasangan di depan kita." gerutu Naruto sambil mencak-mencak gak jelas.<p>

"Emm... Naru..to-kun, tenanglah." ujar Hinata.

"Mereka sombong sekali, mengumbar kemesraan di depan kita, aku jadi iri." sahut Naruto.

"Dasar Baka Dobe, membuat malu saja." sindir Sasuke yang ada di belakang Naruto dan Hinata.

"Apa kau bilang Teme, aku memalukan?" geram Naruto mendeathglare Sasuke.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke.

"Kau-"

"Te..tenang..lah, Sasuke-sen..pai ha..nya ber...bercanda Naru..to-kun." ucap Hinata menenangkan Naruto. Suasana mulai tenang, karena Naruto sudah tidak berisik kayak tadi. Neji dan Tenten berjalan di samping Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka belum saling mengenal sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa NejiTen merasa sangat nyaman bila berada di dekat masing-masing. Apakah ini awal kisah cinta mereka? Mungkin.

Mereka semua makan di cafe yang ada di Mall Konoha, posisi duduk mereka: Naruto, Hinata, Tenten dan Neji duduk di sofa sebelah kiri meja, Shikamaru, Temari, dan Sakura duduk di sofa yang cukup ditempati tiga orang, Sasuke, Sai dan Ino duduk di sofa sebelah kanan meja, yang Sasuke ada di samping Sakura. Acara makan mereka diselingi canda dan tawa.  
>"Seru juga makan rame-rame gini, aku kira para senpai pada galak dan dingin kecuali Sai-kun. Ternyata menyenangkan." ucap Ino ceplas-ceplos.<p>

"Iya aku kira juga gitu." timpal Tenten.

"Jadi kalian semua ngira kami galak dan dingin, itu benar kok tapi hanya pada orang-orang yang tidak kami sukai kami bersikap seperti itu" jelas pemuda berambut duren.

"Ya itu benar." kata Neji.

"Oh gitu toh. Jadi kalian menyukai kami begitu?" tanya Ino memasang tampang bloon.

"Gak kayak gitu juga sich. Sudah jangan bahas itu." ujar Sai pada kekasihnya sambil mengelus rambut Ino.  
>Sakura dari tadi hanya diam tidak berbicara, sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. Sering kali pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Sakura langsung menunduk wajahnya bersemu merah sedangkan Sasuke, ia menyeringai melihat Sakura. Mereka semua sudah selesai makan, tapi masih ngobrol. Tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke pucat dan nafasnya mulai memburu, efek dari kutukan itu bereaksi pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Neji yang melihat keadaan Sasuke langsung bertanya.<p>

"Sasuke, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat." tanya Neji.  
>Yang ditanya sibuk mengatur nafasnya, perhatian teman-temannya pun mengarah ke Sasuke, termasuk Sakura. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke terengah-engah kaget dan bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sasuke memandang Sakura lekat-lekat memberi isyarat-cepat cium aku-, tapi Sakura malah bengong dan sibuk dengan pikirannya.<br>Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura, apakah ia akan mencium Sasuke di dpn umum? Tunggu di chapie selanjutnya.

TBC

Author note:

Gomen, telat update, saya banyak tugas dan sibuk jadinya menelantarkan fic yang gaje ini, dan maaf semaaf maafnya, saya enggak bias bales review kalian dikarenakan waktu yang dimiliki author sangat sempit….kalau adanya yang masih mau review salihkan kalau gad a juga ga papa.


	3. Chapter 3

I will die if im not kissing  
>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto<p>

Fic I Will Die If Im Not Kissing©Mey Hanazaki  
>Last chapter:<p>

Tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke pucat dan nafasnya mulai memburu, efek dari kutukan itu bereaksi pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Neji yang melihat keadaan Sasuke langsung bertanya.

"Sasuke, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat." tanya Neji.  
>Yang ditanya sibuk mengatur nafasnya, perhatian teman-temannya pun mengarah ke Sasuke, termasuk Sakura. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke terengah-engah kaget dan bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sasuke memandang Sakura lekat-lekat memberi isyarat-cepat cium aku-, tapi Sakura malah bengong dan sibuk dengan pikirannya.<p>

Genre: Romance.  
>Rate: T+<br>Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno.  
>Inspirated Fic: I will die if im not kissing by_(lupa nama pengarangnya '_')<br>Warning: AU, Typo(s), Ooc. 

Chapter 3

Sakura masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, antara menolong Sasuke di depan umum atau membawa Sasuke pergi dulu ke tempat sepi kemudian menciumnya. Karena terlalu lama menunggu Sakura untuk menciumnya, Sasuke langsung menarik lengan kanan Sakura yang memang duduk di sampingnya, hingga Sakura berdiri dan tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mencium Sakura di hadapan sahabat-sahabatnya. Naruto, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan juga Temari terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka saat ini, selain mereka Sakura yang belum menyiapkan hatinya pun ikut terkejut bahkan dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menciumnya di hadapan sahabat-sahabatnya. Orang-orang yang ada di caffe itu pun pandangannya mengarah ke kedua insan yang sedang berciuman, di antara mereka ada wajahnya memerah dan ada juga yang bisik-bisik. Sedangkan objek yang dipandangi malah asyik berciuman, kenapa keduanya asyik? Ya kerena Sakura sekarang sudah mulai membalas ciuman tiba-tiba Sasuke, kerena dia beranggapan "Sudah terlanjur ketahuan, mending lanjutkan saja" pikir Sakura.

"Emmmp…..cup.." suara erangan mereka berdua, Hinata yang menonton dari tadi wajahnya memerah bak tomat rebus yang warnanya sangat merah. 10 menit SasuSaku berciuman akhirnya mereka melepaskan bibir yang sedari tadi bertautan panas karena kekurangan pemasok oksigen.

"Hosh…hosh.." nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah dan mulai mengatur nafasnya. Naruto yang sedari tadi bengong melihat adegan mereka berdua akhirnya sadar dari bengongnya begitu bahunya di tepuk oleh Sai.

"Se…sejak ka…pan ka..kalian jadi sedekat i..ah bukan maksudku men…jadi sepasang ke..kasih?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu yang menatap SasuSaku bergantian, Sakura yang di Tanya begitu sontak wajahnya memerah menahan malu, sedangakan Sasuke malah menanggapinya dengen enteng.

"Kami tidak pacaran" jawab Sasuke sekenanya yang diiringi anggukan Sakura.

"Terus kenpa tadi kalian berciuman, malah french kiss? " tanya Ino yang tak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya… emm itu hanya pertolongan, ga..gak lebih kok!" jawab Sakura yang bingung mencari jawaban.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa Sakura, kami gak ngerti." kata Temari yang menatap wajah Sakura begitu intens.

"Emm sebenarnya ini gara-gara kutukan Sasori-nii."

"Maksud kamu?"

"Ya ceritanya gini-'' Sakura pun mulai menceritakan dihadapan teman-temannya.

Skip time

"Begitu ceritanya.." kata Sakura blushing berat karena menceritakan asal-usul mereka berciuman.

"_Aku tidak akan pernah mecam-macam dengan Sasori_" batin Naruto dan temen-temannya yang lain.

"Seram juga ya kakakmu itu, Sakura" komentar Tenten, yang disertai anggukan teman-temannya.

"Begitu ceritanya, apa Sasori sudah menemukan cara menghilangkan kutukan kalian itu?" tanya Naruto, Sakura menggeleng sedangkan Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Teman-teman ayo kita shopping, aku pengen beli dress yang aku lihat dua hari lalu di situ" kata Ino tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk salah satu toko yang ada di mall itu.

"_Mulai lagi deh sifat shopholicnya" _batin semua orang yang ada di sana. Ino yang meresa diacuhkan merenggut kesal.

"Ihh, kalian kok diam aja sih. Kalian setuju kan shoping?" tanya Ino.

"Emm gimana ya?" Temari masih berfikir, setelah menemukan jawaban Temari menatap ke Tenten, Hinata dan Sakura kemudian mereka berempat menyeringai dan….

"Kami mau main Timezone." teriak mereka bertiga, yang membuat Ino tambah merenggut kesal.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan, lain kali aja shopingnya." bujuk Sai dengan senyum manisnya yang hanya ia tunjukkan di hadapan Ino.

"Tapi Sai-kun akmppp" belum selesai Ino berbicara Sai sudah membungkam bibir Ino dengan bibirnya .

"Mulai lagi deh mereka, ayo pergi" ajak Tenten. Mereka semua meninggalkan Ino dan Sai yang asyik berciuman menuju area Timezone. Diam-diam Sakura melirik Sasuke yang ada di sebelah kiri Naruto sedangkan Sakura ada di samping Hinata, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah hanya dengan melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja Saku?" tanya Tenten yang semua mata sahabat-sahabatnya langsung mengarah ke arahnya termasuk Sasuke, Naruto dan Neji.

"Eh ah aku baik-baik saja kok..hehehe" kata Sakura disertai tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Benarkah? Ya sudah ayo cepat jalan." Kata Tenten

"Hemm" sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, mereka melanjutkan perjalan yang sempat tertunda tadi. Sesampainya di Timezone, Tenten langsung ke tempat permainan bola basket. Temari dan Shikamaru pergi ketempat pemainan memukul kepala buaya yang keluar. Hinata dan Naruto pergi ketempat permainan mengambil boneka dan yang masih tidak pergi kemana-mana ya Sasuke, Sakura dan Neji mereka duduk disebuah sofa yang memang disediakan di sana buat pengunjung yang sedang tidak ingin memainkan salah satu permainan disana atau digunakan untuk tempat beristirahat.

Sudah 8 menit waktu berlalu tetapi diantara mereka bertiga tidak ada juga yang memulai pembicaraan, akhirnya Neji yang mulai bosan pergi menghampiri Tenten yang memang sedari tadi diperhatikan olehnya. Neji benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Tenten, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Tenten padahal baru satu jam yang lalu mereka berkenalan. Sesampainya di tempat Tenten bermain Neji berdiri di sampingnya.

"Boleh aku ikut main?" tanya Neji pada Tenten yang sedang asyik memasukkan bola basket ke ring.

"Eh,,," Tenten menoleh kearah Neji kemudian mengangguk.

"Boleh kok, lebih enak kalau berdua yang main" ucap Tenten dengan senyum sumringah.

Di tempat SasuSaku

Sasuke dan Sakura masih tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, malah Sasuke asyik sendiri dengan Iphone yang digenggam di tangannya, ia mendengarkan musik tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang ada di sampingnya. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri memperhatikan Temari dan Shikamaru yang sedang main, mereka tampak bahagai yang diselingi canda tawa walaupun sebenarnya Shikamaru malas untuk memainkan permainan itu, tapi demi Temari ia rela dibuat kerepotan.

"Semuanya tampak senang, apakah hanya aku yang tidak senang hufft" gumam Sakura sambil menghela nafas. Sakura mulai bosan, ia kemudian berdiri dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian tetapi tangan kekar milik Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangnya dai Iphonenya.

"Emm aa..aku mau bermain i,,itu." jawab Sakura gugup seraya menunjuk salah satu permainan yaitu permainan dance yang bisa di gunakan untuk berdua atau satu orang.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan tampang yang meremehkan Sakura.

"Se..senpai kira a..aku gak bisa main itu?" tanya Sakura yang merasa tersindir dengan tatapan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke hanya mengucapakan "Hn" andalannya.

"Akan kubuktikan aku bisa main itu" kata Sakura yang sudah tidak gugup lagi berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Tapi,,,,," Sakura memandang tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, dan ia langsung melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura. Setelah cekalan Sasuke lepas Sakura langsung menuju tempat game dance yang tiikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya. Setelah memasukkan koin Sakura mulai naik ke arena dan seketika itu juga kaki-kaki kurusnya bergerak ke sana-ke mari dengan lincahnya mengikuti petunjuk yang ada di layar. Sasuke yang pertama meremehkan Sakura sekarang berdecak kagum, tapi kekagumannya itu dapat ia tutupi dengan wajah stoicnya. Sedangkan Sakura ia sudah asyik dari tadi dengan permainan yang dimainkannya.

"Wah hebat sekali gadis itu." kata seorang laki-laki berambut putih pada teman-temannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan .

"Betul, dia jago banget mainnya, entar kalau dia sudah selesai main kita kenalan yuk." ucap laki-laki berambut hitam di sebelah cowok rambut putih. Teman-temannya yang lain menyetujui ajakan laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Sasuke yang mendengarnya jadi dongkol sendiri.

"Apaan-apaan mereka, dasar cowok-cowok kurang ajar beraninya mereka ingin kenalan dengan Pinky. Tidak akan ku biarkan,,, eh? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba marah begitu ada cowok lain yang ingin mendekati si Pinky." ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya gusar.

"Hei Sasuke ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sai yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke sambil memeluk pundak Ino.

"Hah, sejak kapan kau berdiri di sampingku?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Sejak kau mengacak-acak rambutmu." jawab Sasuke.

"Trus kenapa kau mangacak-acak rambutmu begitu? Setahuku kalau kau mengacak rambutmu kayak gitu pasti sedang ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu." ucap Sai

"Hn, tidak ada apa-apa.". Mereka berdua diam kemudian memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang main.

"Sakura lincah sekali dan kayaknya dia sangat mahir main itu." Kata Sai

"Bukan kayaknya lagi Sai-kun, tapi ia memang benar-benar mahir main game dance. Tiap hari di rumahnya ia selalu memainkan permainan itu yang biasanya duel dengan Saso-nii." Ucap Ino tanpa menglihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura.

"_Pantas dia berani menantangku tadi."_ batin Sasuke.

"Oh gitu Ino-chan. Pantas jago banget main." kata Sai.

Dari sepuluh orang yang menonton Sakura tadi, tapi sekarang banyak pengunjung yang ada di Mall Konoha mengerubungi sekitar arena geme itu, mereka memperhatikan Sakura.

"Gila tu cewek, dari tadi gak ada capek-capeknya bergerak, malah gerakannya makin lincah." komentar salah satu pengunjung. Pengunjung yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Saku, apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Temari yang juga ikut menonton Sakura, begitu juga Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino dan Neji.

"Aku tidak lelah kok Tenten-chan." sahut Sakura tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar.

Menit demi menit berlalu, peluh telah membasahi wajah cantik gadis rambut gulali itu, tapi ia tidak tampak lelah sedikit pun yang ada malah senyum senang yang terkembang di bibir mungilnya. Dia sudah memainkan tiga kali permainan ini dengan tema yang berbeda-beda.

"Hei Pinky, kalau kau main sendiri pasti kurang menantang kan?" tanya Sasuke dihiasi dengan seringainya. Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke berhenti main kemudian menatap Sasuke.

"Maksud senpai apa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Hn, duel denganku." tantang Sasuke.

"Hei Teme kau bercanda kan? Sakura-chan tidak akan mungkin menang melawannmu, dia sudah lelah." kata Naruto.

"Benarkah Dobe, kurasa itu menurutmu saja." ucap Sasuke yang seringainya tambah mengembang

"Baik, aku terima tantangan senpai" kata Sakura dengan Tegas tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun.

"_Sial kenapa aku menerima tantangan Sasuke-senpai bagaimana ini, dasar Baka..Baka.." _batin Sakura resah. Kamana nyalimu yang tadi Sakura?

"Hn, kita mulai sekarang." kata Sasuke yang sudah naik ke arena game di sebelah Sakura. Permainan pun di mulai mereka berdua menatap layar game di depan sesekali mereke melirik lawan mainnya. Sakura mulai lelah, gerakannya melambat, Sasuke yang melihatnya menyeringai penuh arti.

"Kau mulai kelelahan pinky." ejek Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk mendengar ejekan dari Sasuke.

"Dasar senpai menyebalkan." gerutu Sakura. Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke, dia memperhatikan wajah tampan Sasuke yang di basahi keringat.

"Tampan." gumam Sakura, dan gumamannya itu didengar oleh Sasuke, Sasuke menoleh cepat kearah Sakura, sontak Sakura kaget dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar game. Sasuke mulai menyeringai lagi, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke layar. Karena kakinya sudah mulai pegal keseimbangan Sakura mulai goyah, tanpa di duga kaki kanannyanya keselimput kaki kirinya sendiri dan tubuhnya mulai limbung.

"Kyaaaaa…" teriak Sakura sambil menutup matanya dan.. Hup sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya. Sakura masih memejamkan matanya erat.

"Sakura" teriak Ino, Temari, Tenten dan Hinata.

"Loh kok gak sakit." kata Sakura. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka kedua mata yang sedari tadi terpejam, onyx bertemu emerald. Sakura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa terpesona melihat kegantenganku." kata Sasuke narsis, setelah Sasuke berkata seperti itu akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia sedang ada dalam dekapan senpainya, wajah Sakura memerah dam blushing berat ia langsung berdiri tapi belum lama berdiri tiba-tiba ia merasakan kakinya nyeri.

"Akkh,," jerit Sakura, ia mau jatuh tapi untungnya sekali lagi Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh ramping Sakura.

"Hei Pinky kau baik-baik saja." Tanya Sasuke.

"Hem aku ba..baik-baik sa..saja sen..pai, ta..tapi ka..kiku kayaknya terlirir." ucap sakura terbata-bata, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

"Itu tidak baik-baik saja Baka.." bentak Sasuke.

"A..aku benar-be..benar ti..tidak apa-apa kok." kata Sakura meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, benar kata Sasuke-senpai kamu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik." kata Ino.

Sasuke memapah Sakura menuju sofa merah yang ada di sana. Wajah Sakura memerah begitu melihat Sasuke yang berjongkok di depan kakinya, ia mulai membuka kaos kaki dan sepatu Sakura.

"Se..senpai aapa ya..yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura gugup, sedangkan yang di tanya hanya diam dan terus melanjutkan apa yang ia kerjakan. Ino, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Tenten, Temari, Hinata dan Neji hanya diam melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh temannya itu. Sasuke memijit-mijit kaki kanan Sakura yang terkilir.

"Apakah di sebelah sini sakit?" tanya Sasuke sambil menengadah menatap wajah Sakura yang meringis kesakitan, Sakura mengangguk.

"Hei kalian lihat itu? Sasuke-senpai perhatian banget sama Sakura, aku jadi iri." celetuk Ino.

"Iya, aku juga iri." kata Tenten dan Temari, sedangkan Hinata mengangguk saja.

"Aku juga bisa bersikap seperti Sasuke." ucap Sai sebal karena merasa diremehkan oleh Ino.

"Tapi Sai-kun dulu pas aku terkilir saat kita kencan di taman hiburan kau tidak memijit kakiku seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke-senpai malah kau langsung membawaku ke tukang pijit tanpa memberi pertolongan pertama seperti memijit kakiku kek." kata Ino yang tiba-tiba sebal dengan Sai.

"Tapi Ino-chan itu karena,,," Sai berhenti berbicara.

"Apa? Kau malu kan memijit kakiku di depan umum." kata Ino akhirnya

"A,,aku ti..tidak malu kok, hanya saja.."

"Hanya apa Sai-kun?". Sai diam tak menanggapi ucapan Ino. Hening di antara keduanya.

"Hei.. kalian berdua jangan bertengkar, tak bisakah kalian bicarakan itu saat tidak ada di depan umum kayak gini!" ucap Neji yang mulai merasa kesal melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan mereka berdua. Ino merenggut kesal dan berjalan menjauhi Sai dan berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan, ck merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru.

Sudah sepuluh menit Sasuke memijit kaki Sakura, dan Sakura merasa kalau kakinya sudah lebih baik dari tadi.

"Sudah lebih baik." tanya Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya memijit kaki Sakura.

"Hem i..ya." sahut Sakura

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." ajak Naruto

Naruto berjalan di depan sambil menenteng sepatu milik Sakura kemudian diikuti Hinata di sampaingnya, Neji, Tenten dan Ino berjalan di belakangnya kemudian di susul Shikamaru, Temari dan Sai, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura masih ada di tempat yang tadi.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Sasuke

"Bi..bisa senpai." jawab Sakura yang mulai memijakkan kakinya ke lantai, tapi belum lama berdiri kaki Sakura sakit lagi, ia duduk kembali ke sofa.

"Teme, Sakura-chan ayo pulang." teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya, ia pun melanjutkan perjalan yang sesaat tadi berhenti hanya untuk memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura, tampak Sakura memijit-mijit kakinya yang nyeri lagi.

"Ck merepotkan." kata Sasuke, menunduk dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sakura dan syuut….

"Kyaaaaaa" teriak Sakura. Naruto dan yang lainnya, yang mendengar teriakan Sakura langsung berbalik melihat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke, tapi mata mereka terbelalak kaget melihat kajadian di hadapan mereka yang berjarak seratus meter dari mereka berdiri.

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lihat sampai-sampai kaget seperti itu? Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya di chapie selanjutnya

TBC

Author Zone:

Apakah ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini? Ku harap ada #nagerep. Gomen lama update, sudah update eh malah cerita gaje yang jadi, maklum otak lagi ga ada inspirasi, hehehe *malah ketawa.

Ini balasan riwiew ch 2 dari saya:

NHL-chan: ini udah update, makasi atas riviewnya

Namicherry: makasih udah di fav. Ini dah update chapie 3.

Eunike Yuen:tergantung jalan ceritanya nanti, bisa saja nanti ciuman mereka akan naik ke rete M, tapi liat aja nanti. Ni udah update

Chini VAN: ya alurnya memang kecepetan itu dikarenakan author yang tidak sabar ingin lebih mendekatkan Sasu dengan Saku, tapi mudah-mudahan kamu mau membaca kelanjutan fic ini

OraRi HinaRa:autor juga gak bisa ngebayangin kalo Sasu gak ada mungkin Saku dah tepar kayak ikan yang di kasoi racun#plak. Ok ini udah update

Laura Pyordova: ini udah update chapie 3

Sa-love: hah keren? Makasih atas pujiannya#emang itu termasuk pujian*plak… chapie tiga dah update

Park Gyu Mi: emang di fic ini banyak typo itu karena saya enggak meriksa ulang fic ini, jujur saya memang ingin lebih mendekatkan SasuSaku dan saya juga gak jago bermain diksi. Makasih atas riviewnya senpai. Gomawo

Makasih atas review yang di berikan, review dari kalian sangat membantu buat kelanjutan fic ini. Ok review please.

RnR please…


	4. Chapter 4

I will die if im not kissing  
>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto<p>

Fic I Will Die If Im Not Kissing©Mey Hanazaki  
>Last Chapter:<p>

Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura, tampak Sakura memijit-mijit kakinya yang nyeri lagi.

"Ck merepotkan." kata Sasuke, menunduk dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sakura dan syuut….

"Kyaaaaaa" teriak Sakura. Naruto dan yang lainnya, yang mendengar teriakan Sakura langsung berbalik melihat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke, tapi mata mereka terbelalak kaget melihat kajadian di hadapan mereka yang berjarak seratus meter dari mereka berdiri.

Genre: Romance.  
>Rate: T+<br>Pair: SasuSaku slight SakuGaa, NaruHina, SaIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema and other pair.  
>Inspirated Fic: I will die if im not kissing by_(lupa nama pengarangnya '_') tapi hanya terinspirasi aja, alur ceritanya akan berbeda.<br>Warning: AU, Typo(s), Ooc, alur mudah ditebak, ide pasaran.

Chapter 4

Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bridal style di hadapan semua orang, untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sehari ini banyak banget yang meperhatikan gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh sepasang anak muda ini. Sakura blushing berat dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sen..senpai tu..tu..turunkan a..aku" pinta Sakura gugup sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang memandang mereka.

"Hn." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir seksi Sasuke, ia tidak menghiraukan permintaan Sakura, ia juga tidak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan dari orang-orang sekitar malah ia terus berjalan menuju tempat Naruto dkk berdiri yang juga memperhatikan dua sejoli ini.

"Kenapa bengong? Ayo jalan." kata Sasuke pada teman-temannya. Hinata, Ino, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru dan Sai akhirnya sadar dari kekagetannya tetapi tidak untuk Naruto, kepalanya masih memproses kejadian yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Apakah mereka berdua sebenarnya pacaran?" gumam Naruto. "Kalau mereka tidak berpacaran, kenapa dari tadi mereka mengumbar kemesraan?" gumam Naruto lagi. Hinata menepuk bahu Naruto lembut.

"Na…Na..Naruto-senpai." kata Hinata lembut, Naruto belum sadar juga dari dunianya, Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto langsung menjitak kepala duren Naruto. Pletak

"Auw sakit bodoh." bentak Nruto pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang dibentak hanya menguap seperti biasanya.

"Ayo cepat jalan." kata Neji. Mereka semua lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Naruto berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan paling depan yang Sakura dalam gendongannya. Setelah sejajar Naruto langsung menyerbu Sasuke dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganganggu pikirannya.

"Teme, sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa sich dengan Sakura-chan? Apa kalian berpacaran? apa kalian berbohong tentang cerita kutukan tadi? Ayolah Teme ngaku saja pada kami, kalau kalian sebenarnya pacaran kan" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi, sedangkan yang ditanya hannya memutar bola matanya bosan, dan gadis yang ada di gendongannya tabah blushing berat..

"Kami tidak pacaran Dobe, dan cerita yang diceritakan si Pinky itu memang benar." sahut Sasuke.

"Terus, kenapa kalian begitu dekat? Kalian megumbar kemesraan di depan umum."

"Hn, susah bicara denganmu yang memiliki otak pas-pasan. Baka Dobe." sindir Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang Teme? Awas kau." Naruto hendak mencengkram kerah baju seragam Sasuke, tapi keburu ditahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah Naruto, Sasuke sedang menggendong Haruno. Kau mau dia terluka." Kata Shikamaru malas

"Kali ini ku ampuni kau Teme."

"Aku tidak takut padamu Dobe, sekarang juga aku bisa melawanmu."

"Kau.."

"Hei..hei kalian seperti anak kecil saja, berhentilan bersikap kekanak-kanakan." sindir Sai yang disertai senyum palsunya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil." kata Naruto dan Sasuke barengan. Semua teman-temannya pada ketawa melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura memandang wajah tampan Sasuke yang muncul semburat merah tipis.

"_Sasuke-senpai lucu juga kalau lagi malu." _ Batin Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang pas saat itu Sakura tersenyum tanpa sebab.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Dasar gila." ejek Sasuke, sedangkan yang diejek langsung berhenti tersenyum.

"E..enak saja aku gak gi..gila." kata Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Hn". Teman-teman mereka yang ada di belakang pada asyik ngobrol-ngbrol, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura masa sekali tidak ada yang mau berbicara. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sesak di dadanya, nafas Sakura mulai memburu.

"Hosh..hosh.." Sakura terengah-engah dalam gendongan Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis yang ada di gendongannya, langsung menoleh kearah Sakura, Sasuke kaget melihat Sakura, nafasnya sudah memburu, wajahnya pucat, dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. Sasuke menghentikan perjalanan, sontak teman-temannya yang ada di belakang ikut berhenti.

"Hey, Pinky kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Nafasku hoh..se..sesak hosh..hosh.." ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Bibir sakura sudah mengap-mengap mencari pasokan udara.

"Ck merepotkan." kata Sasuke.

"Hoi Teme kenapa berhen,,," Naruto tidak melanjutkan omongannya, karena lagi-lagi ia dan teman-temannya dibuat tercengang oleh tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Sasuke mencium Sakura yang ada digendongannya, dan Sakura tampak tidak berontak sedikit pun oleh tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Ck…ck,,mmereka ciuman lagi." kata Tenten sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Mu..mungkin kutukan ya..yang Sakura-chan tadi ceritakan mu..mulai berefek la..gi" ucap Hinta dengan wajah yang merona.

"Teme, sangat beruntung bisa mencium Sakura dengan seenak jidatnya." seru Naruto dengan wajah pengen.

"Itu dia lakukan karena untuk menolong nyawa seseorang Naruto." jelas Shimaru.

"Huh, tapi tetap saja." kata Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura kembal;I menjadi bahan soratan beberapa pasang mata, mereka berciuman sudah tiga menit lamanya, tapi diantara keduanya tidak ada yang mau melepas caiman itu.

"Kayaknya bukan hanya karena pertolongan saja mereka berciuman." celetuk Temari.

"Maksud kamu apa Temari-chan?" tanya Tenten.

"Kayaknya mereka ciuman juga kerena mereka berdua saling menyukai." kata Temari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memperhatiakan kedua insane yang sedang berciuman itu.

"Kanapa kau bisa tau?" tanya Ino

"Emm, kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku ngelihat dari cara mereka berciuman dan tadi kan aku baru bilang kayaknya." ucap Temari santai.

"Tapi setahuku bukannya Sakura menyukai Gaara!" celetuk Tenten

"Iya, Sakura kan menyukai Gaara." timbrug Ino. Temari hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Karena dirasanya pasokan oksigen menipis, akhirnya mereka berdua melepaskan bibir yang saling membelit sedari tadi, benang-benang saliva masih terhubung begitu mereka melepas ciumannya. Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang merona merah, begitu pun Sakura ia memandang wajah Sasuke dengan terengah-engah sambil menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Seringai jahil terkembang di bibir Sasuke.

"Dasar pervert." ejek Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura yang dibilang pervert wajahnya langsung memerah dan ia tidak terima dibilang begitu oleh Sasuke.

"A..aku ti..tidak pervert." Ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah? Dasar pembohong."

"A,,ku bukan pembohong?" Sakura tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena omongannya sudah disela oleh Neji.

"Hn."

"Enggak."

"Iya."

"Mau sampai kapan kalian bertengkar setelah berciuman ..Hah?" kata Neji yang emosi melihat Sasuke dan sakura bertengkar karena hal sepele. Mereka berdua langsung berhenti bertengkar.

"Ayo jalan" kata Shikamaru. Mereka semua pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat dimana mobil mereka diparkir. Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Sasuke langsung mendudukkan Sakura di jok depan mobil Temari. Ino, Tenten dan juga Hinata dduk di kursi penumpang belakang sedangkan Temari, ia yang mengemudikan mobil ferrai miliknya ini. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji duduk kursi penumpang belakang mobil, Sai duduk di jok depan di samping Shikamaru yang mengemudikan itu mobil. Setelah semua ada pada tempatnya #plak* lho kira barang?* mereka pun meninggalkan pelataran parkir Mall Konoha. Temari mengantar Sakura terlebih dahulu dikatrenakan kaki Sakura yang terkilirr.

))) )))Mey ))) )))

**At 06.45 a.m**

Kriing..kringg… bunyi jam weker berbentuk bunga sakura milik gadis pink yang masih bergelut dalam selimut. Kring…kring jam weker itu tanpa henti mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring. Terdengar bunyi klik.. Sakura memencet tombol yang ada di atasnya, seketika itu juga jam weker itu berhenti berbunyi.

"Engg,,," Sakura menggeliat manja dalam gulungan selimutnya, ia duduk di ranjangnya sambil mengucek-ngucek kudua matanya.

"Hoahemm, ternyata sudah pagi." Sakura menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya kemudian ia turun dari ranjang dan bejalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Lima belas menit Sakura mandi, akhirnya ia keluar juga dari kamar mandi.

"Saku-chan, bangun sayang sudah pagi" teriak Kaa-san Sakura dari dapur.

"Iya, Kaa-san. Saku sudah bangun kok." teriak Sakura balik. Tidak ada lagi teriakan dari Kaa-san, Sakura lalu memakai seragamnya, setelah itu ia memakai make-up tipis dan lips gloss warna pink tipis rasa cerry. Wajahnya cantiknya tambah manis dengan ditambahnya bandana warna soft pink di kepalanya yang rambutnya ia biarkan terurai.

"Oke, sempurna" kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri di depan kaca. Sakura melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Pukul 7.10 a.m.

"Ternyata aku bangun terlalu pagi." kata Sakura. Kemudian ia turun ke bawah, di bawah sudah ada Saaori, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sakura.

"Ohayou minna." sapa Sakura ceria.

"Ohayou." sapa keluarga Haruno balik. Sakura duduk di samping Sasori.

"Saso-nii, ambilin rotinya." suruh Sakura. Sasori mengambil roti yang ada di depannya, kemudian menaruhnya di piring Sakura.

"Sekalian selai strawberrynya,,,hehehe." kata Sakura nyengir kuda.

"Merepotkan." walaupun Sasori berbicara begitu, tapi ia tetap mengambilkan Sakura selainya. Acara sarapan keluarga Haruno diselingi canda tawa yang membuat suasana sarapannya jadi lebih ramai.

))) )))Mey))) )))

**Konoha Gakuen**

Sisiwa-siswi di Konoha Gakuen berlalu lalang di setiap penjuru sekolah. Ada yang di kantin, ada yang lagi nongkrong di taman, ada juga yang pacaran. Kenapa mereka tidak dapat pelajaran, karena guru-guru pada sibuk rapat mengenai festival sekolah yang memang setiap satu tahun sekali diadakan, perayaannya selama dua hari. Selain guru-guru, OSIS dan pengurus kelas juga sedang rapat.

Sakura, Temari. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten mereka sedang duduk-duduk di taman sekolah. Mereka di sana ngobrol-ngobrol sambil makan cemilan yang tadi mereka beli di kantin.

"Wah, kira-kira kelas kita buka stan apa ya pakai festival sekolah, ini kan tahun pertama kita ikut partisipasi dalam festival ini." celetuk Ino.

"Aku sudah pernah datang ke festival yang biasanya diadain Konoha Gakuen kok." kata Sakura.

"Aku juga pernah, tapi bukan itu maksudku,,hufft" Ino menghela nafas sejenak. "Maksudku kita yang langsung jadi panitianya sama anggotanya, bukan hanya sebagai pengunjung." Lanjut Ino.

"Oh gitu, iya juga ya? Kelas kita buka stan apa ya enaknya?" ucap Sakura.

"Emm gimana kalau kita usulin buat cafee maid aja." usul Temari. Semuanya tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Aa, boleh juga tuh." kata Tenten yang disertai anggukan dari Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

"Tapi, ki..kira-kira, te..te..teman-teman se..sekelas se..setuju gak sa..sama u..usul tadi?" tanya Hinata.

"Mudah-mudahan aja setuju." sahut Temari.

"Ya. Mudah-mudahan saja." ucap Sakura.

'_**Pengumuman..pengumuman. Untuk semua siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen harap masuk ke kelas masing-masing untuk mendiskusikan stan apa yang akan dibuat oleh kelasnya. Sekian pengumumannya, terima kasih.'**_

Semua siswa-siswi KG langsung masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing begitu juga Sakura dkk langsung pergi ke kelasnya. Di kelas 1-2, banyak siswa-siswinya mengusulkan stan yang akan dibuat di kelas itu. Ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas berdiri di depan kelas.

"Jadi, karena banyak yang mengusulkan, stan apa yang akan kita buat, mending kita adain polling aja denagn angkat tangan. Stan apa yang banyak peminatnya , stan itu yang akan dibuat oleh kelas kita. Kalian setuju kan?" ucap Mia sang ketua kelas.

"Setujuuuu." sahut semuanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu siapa yang mau kelas kita mengadakan stan kerajinan tangan yang kita buat sendiri?" tanya Mia. Yang angkat tangan cuma dua orang.

"Terus, siapa yang mau stan makanan khas Jepang?" yang angkat tangan hanya lima orang.

"Yang setuju membuat stan lomba pelemparan gelang tangan ke botol?" yang angkat tangan tiga orang.

"Yang setuju buat stan caffe maid?" yang angkat tangan 22 orang.

"Ini stan yang terakhir, siapa yang setuju kalau buat stan Host Club" yang angkat tangan 18 orang.

"Jadi kita putuskan akan membuat stan caffe maid." kata Mia. Semua tadi yang memilih stan caffe maid bersorak gembira, sedangkan orang-orang yang stannya gak jadi dipakai, menampilkan wajah cemberut dan lesu.

"Apakah ada yang tidak setuju?" tanya Kiba wakil ketua kelas. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi kita persiapkan peralatannya dari sekarang, karena festivalnya akan diadakan lima hari lagi yaitu tepat hari Sabtu." kata Kiba.

"Baik." sahut semuanya. Mia dan Kiba pergidari kelas 1-2, mereka mau menyerahkan hasil keputusan yang tadi kepada wali kelas 1-2. Sedangkan siswa-siswi yang tadi ada di dalam kelas semua berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Hei, kita ke kantin yuk." ajak Temari.

"yuk, boleh." kata Ino. Mereka berlima pergi ke kantin. Setelah mereka sampai di kantin, ternyata semua tempat duduknya penuh.

"Gimana, jadi makan gak nih?" tanya Sakura kepada teman-temannya.

"Gak tau." jawab Ino.

"Emm jadi aja yuk, soalnya cacing-cacing di perutku sudah pada demo. Tadi pagi aku cuma makan camilan." ucap Temari.

"Terus kita duduk di mana?" tanya Ino. Temari memandang seluruh pelosok kantin. Siapa tahu masih ada tempat yang kosong untuk mereka tempati, dan gotcha. Temari menemukan tempat duduk untuk mereka berlima.

"Kita duduk saja di tempat Shika-kun dan teman-temannya itu." ujar Temari sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang ada di pojok kantin paling timur. Di tempat itu ada Naruto, Sai, Neji dan juga Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak mau." kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Di situ juga ada Sai-senpai kok." kata Temari.

"Ta..ta.." belum sempat Ino melanjutkan perkataannya, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Temari.

"Shika-kun." sapa Temari begitu sampai di tempat Shikamaru dkk berada.

"Hmm, tumben berani menyapaku di sekolah." kata Shikamaru.

"Itu, karena,, emm ternyata teman-temanmu tidak senakal yang aku kira." ucap Temari yang langsung dapat deatglare dari Naruto, Sai dan Neji sedangkan yang dideatglare senyum-senyum gaje.

"Boleh kami duduk di sini?" tanya Temari.

"Hm, silahkan." jawab Shikamaru. Mereka berlima kemudian duduk di kursi yang masih kosong, Ino memasang wajah cemberut. Hinata duduk di samping Naruto, Sakura duduk di samping Naruto yang berarti Naruto diapit oleh dua gadis. Ino duduk di samping Temari yang duduk di samping Shikamaru. Sedangkan Tenten duduk di samping Neji yang duduk di samping Sai.

"Hinata-chan mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Aku pe..pesan… nasi go..go..goreng saja." ucap Hinata, entah kenapa setiap ia dekat dengan Naruto pasti wajahnya memanas, mungkin karena dia suka Naruto kali ya?

"Kalau kalian semua pesan apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura, Ino, Temari dan Tenten.

"Emm aku pesanasi goreng juga." kata Tenten

"Aku nasi goreng." kata Temari.

"Aku juga." ucap Ino.

"A..aku tidak makan, pesan minum saja." kata Sakura gugup, ia masih tidak berani dengan Naruto dkk, makanya ngomongnya dia tu gugup.

"Kau harus makan, nanti kau tambah ceking Pinky." kata seseorang dengan nada datar yang berada di belakang Sakura . Sakura menoleh ke belakang, didapatinya Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya. Blush… tiba-tiba wajah Sakura memerah, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, ia kemudian duduk di samping Sakura yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Cepat, Pinky kau mau pesan makanan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"A..aku su..sudah kenyang." jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kau pesan nasi goreng saja biar sama dengan teman-temanmu" kata Sasuke yang memuruskan dengan seenak jidatnya. Sai, Neji, naruto dan Shikamaru hanya menyeringai lebar melihat tingkah Sasuke yang memutuskan seenaknya saja, gadis-gadis ini semua memesan minuman yang sama yaitu jus lemon. Ctik, Sasuke menjentikan jari tangannya, seketika itu juga pelayan yang ada di kantin KG menghampiri meja tempat Sasuke berada (A/N: Ceritanya kantin di Kg ini seperti di restaurant, yang memiliki pelayan sekitar 6 orang, maklumlah namanya juga sekolah elit).

"Lima nasi goring, lima jus lemon dan satu jus tomat." kata Sasuke kepada si pelayan.

"Baik, akan kami siapkan." sahut si palayan. Kemudian si pelayan pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Teme,,sudah selesai urusanmu tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Ada berapa mereka?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Delapan orang."

"Kau hadapi sendirian?"

"Hn."

"Terus bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Sekarat."

"Hebat kau Teme, tanpa kami bantu kau menglahkan mereka seorang diri.". mendengar obrolan Naruto dan Sasuke, perempuan yang ada di dekat mereka bergidik ngeri.

"_Menyeramkan."_ Batin Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten. Sepuluh menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Acara makan bersama mereka diiringi obrolan, semua siswa-siswi yang ada di kantin itu memandang iri pada Sakura dkk karena mereka dengan mudahnya dapat bergaul dengan pangeran-pangeran tampan sekaligus troublemaker KG.

"Ngomong-ngomong kelas kalian akan buat stan apa untuk festival sekolah?" tanya Sai.

"Maid Caffe." jawab Ino ketus."

"Kalau kelas kami membuat stan Caffe Italian" kata Naruto.

"Wahh keren tuh." celetuk Tenten

"Tapi kami tidak akan berpartisipasi." kata Neji.

"Ka..kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hn, malas." jawab Shikamaru.

"Yahh, sayang sekali." kata Temari.

"Kalau kalian tidak ikut, nanti kunjungi stan kami ya." ucap Tenten yang diikuti anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Baiklah." Kata Neji.

Setelah mereka semua selesai makan, mereka belum juga mau beranjak dari kantin. Di pintu kantin tampak seseorang laki-laki berambut merah berdiri sejenak sambil memperhatikan tempat Sakura dan semua teman-temannya sedang bercengkrama, dengan wajah dingin Gaara berjalan kearah Sakura.

"Saku." panggil Gaara kepada Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Eh, Gaara-kun ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar" kata Gaara.

"Bisa, ayo bicaralah." ucap Sakura dihiasi senyum manisnya. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang tersenyum kepada Gaara dari sudut matanya, dia meresa kesal tapi ia tidak tahu karena apa.

"Sial." geram Sasuke.

"Bukan di sini, tapi di taman belakang." kata Gaara.

"Baiklah." ucap sakura. "Teman-teman aku pergi dulu, dan senpai a..ku per..pergi dulu." pamit Sakura. Ia kemudian pergi bersama Gaara menuju taman belakang.

"Cih, pergi saja sana." ucap Sasuke yang ikut pergi meninggalkan kantin. Semua pada bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke.

Di taman belakang, Sakura dan Gaara sama-sama diam sejak mereka sampai di sana.

"Mau bicara apa Gaara-kun?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

"Sebenarnya aku akan megikuti pertukaran pelajar ke London selama tiga bulan." kata Gaara.

"Wah bagus dong. Terus masalahnya apa?"

"Sebelum aku ke London, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu."

Deg

"Aku cinta kamu." ucap Gaara dengan tegas. Sakura mendapat pernyataan cinta dari orang yang disukainya dulu. Sakura bengong masih mencerna pernyataan yang diutarakan Gaara tadi.

"Saku apa jawabanmu?" tanya Gaara sambil memegang kedua pundak Sakura dan memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"A..aku,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

Apakah Sakura akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari Gaara? Tunggu di chapie selanjutnya.

TBC

Author Zone:

Hai minna-san, gomen baru bisa update. Semoga masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Sedikit informasi, di sini Gaara kelas 2 karena dia ikut program akselerasi, sedangkan Temari kelas satu sedangkan Kankurou kelas tiga. Sebernya umur Temari lebih tua setahun daripada Gaara, sedangkan Kankurou di sini saya buat jadi kakaknya mereka berdua.

Maaf saya gak bisa membalas review chapter 3. Gomen..gomen..gomen *membungkuk 3x*

RnR


	5. Chapter 5

I will die if im not kissing  
>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto<p>

Fic I Will Die If Im Not Kissing©Mey Hanazaki  
>Last Chapter:<p>

Di taman belakang, Sakura dan Gaara sama-sama diam sejak mereka sampai di sana.

"Mau bicara apa Gaara-kun?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

"Sebenarnya aku akan megikuti pertukaran pelajar ke London selama tiga bulan." kata Gaara.

"Wah bagus dong. Terus masalahnya apa?"

"Sebelum aku ke London, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu."

Deg

"Aku cinta kamu." ucap Gaara dengan tegas. Sakura mendapat pernyataan cinta dari orang yang disukainya dulu. Sakura bengong masih mencerna pernyataan yang diutarakan Gaara tadi.

"Saku apa jawabanmu?" tanya Gaara sambil memegang kedua pundak Sakura dan memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"A..aku,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

Chapter 5

Normal Pov

Seorang pemuda berambut raven berjalan di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya dengan menggerutu tidak jelas.

" Cih, apa yang akan mereka bicarakan? Dan sejauh apa hubungan mereka sampai-sampai tidak berbicara di hadapan kami." Gerutu Sasuke gak jelas. "Apa mungkin mereka pacaran?" Pikir Sasuke. "Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si Pinky itu lagi sih." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar, semua orang yang ada di sepanjang koridor pada bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke, dan fans Sasuke malah menganggap Sasuke yang mengacak rambutnya itu sangat keren(?).

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-senpai." Teriak FG Sasuke.

"Cih, dasar orang-orang yang tidak berguna" Ucap Sasuke sinis, bukannya berhenti meneriaki Sasuke, eh mereka malah tambah keras teriakkannya. Sasuke berjalan melewati kelasnya , berubah haluan. Ia pergi ke ruang drama.

Di tempat lain

"A-aku,,,"….Drrt…drrt tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura bergetar menandakan ada telfon masuk. Tanpa melihat layar phonsel flipnya ia langsung membukanya.

"Moshi-moshi" Ucap Sakura pada si penelfon.

"Hohs…hosh… cepat kau datang hosh..hosh ke ruang drama" Kata si penelfon terengah-engah.

"Eh…Sasuke-senpai kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura panik. Gaara yang mendengar nama Sasuke disebut-sebut oleh Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah...hosh...hosh tidak usah banyak tanya, cepat datang...hosh ke ruang drama." Ucap Sasuke masih terbata-bata.

"Ba-baik, tunggu aku." Kata Sakura, tut...tut… Sambungan telefon diputus oleh Sasuke. Sakura menutup phonselnya.

"Maaf Gaara-kun, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaa" Kata Sakura yang sudah berlari kecil, tidak menghiraukan teriakan Gaara yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Grakk." Gaara memukul dinding yang ada di sampingnya. "Awas kau Uchiha." Geram Gaara.

))) )))Mey ))) )))

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang drama. Brakk,,, Sakura membuka pintu ruang drama dengan kasar, di sana tampak Sasuke yang sedang kesusahan bernafas, tubuhnya tergeletak di lantai dengan tangan yang mencengkram seragamnya di bagian dada. Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-senpai , kau tidak apa-apa?" Kanya Sakura cemas, sambil menyentuh dahi Sasuke yang berkeringat. Nafas Sasuke terus memburu.

"Ce..cepat hosh..hosh ci-cium aku." Suruh Sasuke terengah-engah. Sakura langsung mencium bibir Sasuke. Karena ini baru pertama kali Sakura mencium Sasuke duluan, ia hanya megecup bibir Sasuke sekilas. Ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa,,apakah su-sudah merasa baikan Senpai?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah merona. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke menarik kembali kepala Sakura dan menempelkan bibir mereka, mata Sakura membulat mendapat perlakuan dari Sasuke tiba-tiba. Lama-kelamaan, seperti biasanya Sakura akhirnya membalas ciuman Sasuke. Deg..deg jantung mereka berpacu dengan cepat.

"Emmmpppp,,, emmppp" Erang mereka tertahan. Lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain, tetesan-tetesan saliva menetes dari kedua sudut bibir mereka yang sedikit terbuka. Sasuke menekan kepala Sakura yang berada di atasnya supaya ciuman yang mereka lakukan lebih dalam. 5 menit mereka berciuman, keduannya pun melepas ciuman itu, jejak-jejak saliva masih menetes di dagu keduanya.

"Hosh..hosh…hosh.." Deru nafas mereka, bibir mereka membuka dan menutup menghirup oksigen. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari kedua bibir yang tadi bertautan itu.

Di tempat lain(kantin)

"Sakura dan Gaara sedang ngomongin apa ya!" Ucap Tenten.

"Sruppp,, jangan-jangan Gaara mau nembak Sakura?" Tebak Temari sambil menyedot jus lemonnya.

"Emang Gaara dan Sakura-chan sebegitu dekatnya?" Tanya Naruto yang menatap Temari dengan lekat.

"Jangan memandangnya begitu." Kata Shikamaru pada Naruto. Walaupun Naruto itu sahabatnya, tapi Shikamaru sangat posesif jika sudah menyangkut Temari, ya seperti sekarang ini.

"Shika-kun biarkan saja." Ucap Temari yang dibalas dengusan oleh Shikamaru.

"Jadi, apa Gaara dan Sakura-chan sebegitu dekatnya?" Ulang Naruto.

"Ya, mereka sangat dekat. Gaara dan Saku sudah berteman sejak kecil sama seperti kami. Dan yang ku ketahui Sakura menyukai Gaara." Ucap Tenten.

"Aku rasa tidak." Celetuk Sai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino sinis.

"Menurutku sekarang Sakura menyukai Sasuke, ah bukan lebih tepatnya dia mencintai Sasuke." Jelas Sai.

"Dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Ino.

"Feeling." Ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Cih, dasar wajah setan." Ejek Ino.

"Happpppp" Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Sai yang mendapat julukan 'Wajah' setan dari kekasihnya hanya bisa cengo di tempat. Ino kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, yang diikuti Tenten, Hinata dan Temari. Setelah semua gadis itu pergi tawa Naruto meledak.

"Hahahaha, kalian dengar apa kata Yamanaka tadi, dia bilang wajah pacarnya sendiri wajah setan." Kata Naruto disertai tawanya.

"Diam kau bocah duren." Ucap Sai. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya pergi dari kantin.

Back to SasuSaku

Nafas Sasuke dan Sakura sudah kembali normal dan sedari tadi juga tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Sakura tidak berani memandang wajah Sasuke karena malu.

"Hey Pinky, kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eh,, Sen-senpai juga ti-tidak mengatakan apa pun dari tadi." Jawab Sakura gugup.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke. Hening kembali menyergap di antara keduanya.

"Aku ba-balik du..duluan." Ucap Sakura, ia hendak berdiri tapi pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh Sasuke.

"Diamlah di sini sebentar, temani aku." Ucap Sasuke tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, bisa dilihat wajah Sasuke memerah mengatakan kata-kata tadi.

"Ta-tapi…." belum selesai Sakura bicara, Sasuke sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Ya sdah kalau tidak mau silahkan pergi." Kata Sasuke ketus, ia melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Eh mak-maksudku bukan be..begitu."

"Apa?"

"Baiklah a-aku akan te-tetap di sini." Kata Sakura akhirnya. Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Sakura tersenyum tipis sampai-sampai Sakura tidak dapat melihatnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya hening menyelimuti keduanya. Hingga suatu kejadian yang tak terduga dilakukan oleh Sasuke yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah bak tomat kesukaan pemuda raven ini. Sasuke menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura dan tangannya melingkar pada pinggang ramping Sakura.

"Se-senpai apa ya..yang kau la-lakukan?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

"Hn, sebentar saja" Jawab Sasuke, ia mengeliat mencari posisi yang nyaman di pangkuan Sakura yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura blushing berat. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, emerald memandang wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat. "_Tampan_" batin Sakura. Perlahan tangan Sakura mengelus rambut raven Sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke sangat nyaman berada di dekat Sakura begitu juga sebaliknya. "_Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya_." batin keduannya.

))) )))Mey ))) )))

At 9.45.p.m

"Hei Sai, berhentilah minum." Suruh seorang laki-laki berkulit tan kepada temannya yang sedang galau. Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji dan Sasuke sekarang berada di Club Sky Blue, mereka duduk di sofa VIP yang juga mendapatkan pelayanan yang lebih baik dari pelanggan kelas menengah. Sasuke meminum vodka dengan kualitas terbaik yang mengandung kadar alkohol yang sangat tinggi begitu juga teman-temannya.

"Ino-chan hik..marah padaku..hik…" Racau Sai yang sudah mabuk berat, ia tadi sudah minum lima gelas vodka.

"Hah, mendokusai. Kalian bertengkar hanya masalah kecil heh!" Kata Shikamaru malas.

"Ini bukan…hik..hanya masalah kecil, tapi masalah besar."

"Memang apa masalahnya, yang ku tau kalian bertengkar gara-gara kau tidak mau menggendongnnya saat dia terkilir di depan umum." Kata Shikamaru.

"Bukan hanya itu, hik..dia memergokiku hik…ciuman dengan cewek lain."

"Hah, ku kira sifat playboymu sudah hilang semenjak pacaran dengan Yamanaka, ternyata masih." Ucap Neji.

"Tapi…hik…aku hanya bosan..jika Ino-chan sibuk hik..hik..dengan sahabat-sahabatnya."

"Tapi gak mesti selingkuh." timbrug Sasuke.

"Aku tidak selingkuh…hik..aku hanya mencari selingan hik..hik"

"Sama aja." Sai sudah tidak bisa membela diri lagi di depan sahabat-sahabatnya, dia merasa bersalah karena telah menghianati Ino.

"Hik..hik..Ino-chan aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kata Sai yang mulai ngelantur tanpa terasa air mata Sai mentes dari kedua manik onyxnya.

"Apa perlu kita panggil Yamanaka itu?" Tanya Neji pada teman-temannya. Yang ditanya hanya menganguk tanda seuju.

"Tapi, aku tidak punya nomor phonselnya." Ucap Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Dasar bodoh, cari aja di phonsel Sai." Kata Sasuke.

"Benar juga kau Teme..hehehe" Ujar Naruto. Naruto kemudian mengambil phonsel Sai yang ada di dalam kantong Sai, ia mencari di kontak nama Ino. Setelah ketemu ia memencet tombol call. Tuuttt…tuutt… lama menunggu tidak ada jawaban juga. Sekali lagi Naruto memencet tombol call, tuuttt…tuutt…

"Ada apa lagi menelfon?" Bentak Ino. Naruto yang tidak mau telinganya jadi tidak berfungsi menjauhkan telinganya dari phonsel milik Sai.

"Aku cuma mau memberitahukan, kalau Sai sedang mabuk berat." Ucap Naruto akhirnya.

"Apa urusannya denganku?" Tanya Ino sengit.

"Kalau kau peduli padanya datanglah ke Club Sky Blue" Jawab Naruto.

"Bawa saja dia pulang ke rumahnya atau bila perlu ke selingkuhannya." Ujar Ino dingin. Tuutt…tuutt… Ino memutuskan sambungan telfon.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan besar kali ini, Sai" Kata Naruto sambil memandang lelaki yang masih meracau menyebut-nyebut nama kekasihnya.

Di tempat lain

Ino menutup phonsel flipnya dengan kasar. Sakura, Temari, Tenten dan Hinata memandang sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya, mereka semua sekarang ada di rumah Hinata. Ino belum menceritakan masalahnya dengan Sai.

"Siapa yang telfon pig." Tanya Sakura. Yang ditanya malah menghendikkan bahunya tanda tidak peduli.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Shimura-senpai?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hem" Jawab Ino.

"Ceritakanlah." Suruh Temari. Semuanya sekarang beralih dari kegiatan mereka tadi, memandang fokus kearah Ino.

"Aku dan Sai-kun sedang bertengkar." Ujar Ino lirih.

"Apa karena kejadian kemarin?" Tanya Tenten.

"Bukan, kalau hanya itu aku bisa memafkannya tapi ini masalahnya lebih besar."

"Memang masalahnya apa?"

"Dia selingkuh." Air mata Ino sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi. Semua yang mendengarnya kaget bukan main, karena yang mereka ketahui dari Ino, Sai adalah orang yang baik dan setia pada kekasihnya.

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Aku melihatnya hiks..hiks..dengan mata kepala sendiri." Ucap Ino sesenggukan.

"Apa maksudmu Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata, sambil memegang bahu kiri Ino.

"Kemarin saat aku ke rumah hiks..hiks Sai hendak meminta maaf hiks..atas kejadian di Mall kemarin, tapi yang aku lihat ia malah berciuman dengan wanita lain di depan pintu rumahnya." Sakura memeluk sahabat kuningnya itu dengan lembut yang sekarang terlihat rapuh.

"Sudahlah Ino, jangan kau pikirkan lagi cowok itu. Dasar laki-laki yang tidak menghargai wanita." Geram Sakura, ia jadi kesal pada Sai begitu juga sahabatnya.

"Terus, apa sekarang kau sudah putus dengan dia?" Tanya Temari. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Tenten. Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Tenten, ia menunduk sambil sesenggukan.

"Hahh, tidurlah dulu Ino." Suruh Sakura, sekali lagi Ino hanya mengangguk lemah. Setelah dirasanya Ino tertidur, mereka semua yang masih melek memandang wajah sayu Ino.

"Kasian Ino-chan." Ucap Hinata.

"Ya, dasar Shimura-senpai keterlaluan. Awas saja besok, akan kuhajar dia." Tenten mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Memang kau berani Ten?" Tanya Temari yang lebih tepatnya sih mengejek.

"Emmm, berani kok,,, " Jawab Tenten

"Benarkan? Aku tidak percaya." Ucap Temari

"Hei kalian berdua jangan rebut nanti bisa mengganggu tidur Ino." Sela Sakura.

"Gomen." Ucap keduanya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur." Ajak Sakura. Mereka semua naik ke atas kasur. Sakura, Tenten dan Temari tidur di ranjang yang berukuran queen size yang ada di sebelah ranjang berukuran queen size yang di tempati Ino tidur sedangkan Hinata tidur di samping Ino. Tek.. lampu kamar dimatikan.

))) )))Mey ))) )))

**Hyuga Mansion At 07.00.a.m.**

Cuit…cuit kicau burung, sang surya mulai menampakkan cahayanya kembali, malam telah berganti pagi. Gadis remaja yang ada di salah satu ruangan Hyuga mansion tepatnya di kamar Hinata, mereka sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang sedang memakai seragamnya, ada yang makan, ada yang merias diri dan ada juga yang membaca komik.

"Hei Tenten, apa kau tidak mau merias wajah bututmu dengan meke-up?" Tanya Temari, semua yang ada di sana cekikikan.

"Hah, aku tidak mau, malas ah. Lebih baik natural aja."Jawab Tenten enteng.

"Pantas tidak ada laki-laki yang mau mendekatimu." Ejek Temari.

"Biarin, nanti juga adalaki-laki yang menerimaku apa adanya. Dari pada makai make up tebal seperti badut."

"Mulai lagi deh mereka haah." Desah Sakura. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka berdua, emeraldnya memandang sendu ke Ino. Ia berjalan menghampiri Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino, jangan bersedih terus. Bergembiralah, ada kami di sini." Hibur Sakura. Ino melempar senyum kearah Sakura.

"Aku gak akan bersedih lagi." Kata Ino. Sakura yang melihat Ino sudah kembali seperti biasanya tersenyum gembira.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah." Ajak Hinata. Mereka keluar dari kamar Hinata. Mereka ke sekolah dengan mobil masing-masing kecuali Hinata, ia bersama Temari.

Skip Time

Suasana di KG sangat sibuk, semua siswa-siswi sibuk menyiapkan stand yang akan di buka oleh setiap kelas. Kelas 1-2 mendekorasi kelas mereka dengan berbagai peralatan dan hisan yang berbau caffe maid. Ada yang membuat kostum untuk maid nanti, ada yang menempelkan pernak-pernik di dinding kelas dan masih banyak kegiatan lainnya. Sakura dan Hinata merias dinding, Temari dan Tenten menata meja dan kursi yang aka dijadikan tempat untuk tamu yang akan berkunjung ke stan mereka, Ino lagi menyiapkan dan mendata bunga apa saja yang akan di pakai untuk dekorasinya supaya lebih indah.

"Ino, apakah bunga yang cocok untuk dipakai sudah sudah kau data?" Tanya Kiba yang baru saja datang.

"Sudah. Kapan kau mau memesannya?" kata Ino.

"Mungkin..emm sehari sebelum festival sekolah."

"Oke, akan ku bilang pada Kaa-san supaya menyiapkan bunga-bunga yang segar."

"Ino, apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kiba, sebenarnya Kiba menaruh hati pada Ino sejak pertama bertemu tepatnya pada saat MOS, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum berani mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Sudah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan di kantin." Jawab Kiba.

"Ohh."

"Apa kau mau menemaniku makan?" Tanya Kiba

"Emm gimana ya? Boleh deh, aku juga kebetulan mau beli minum. Aku haus." Sahut Ino.

"Ayo." Ajak Kiba. Mereka berdua keluar dari kelas, di saat perjalanan menuju kantin mereka ngobrol-ngobrol, dan tepat saat itu juga Ino dan Kiba berpapasan dengan Sai dkk( Sasuke, Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru). Ino melihat Sai sekilas kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke Kiba lagi, sedangkan Sai pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari Ino, sorot mata yang mengisyaratkan kerinduan dan kecemburuan. Ino dengan santainya melewati Sai. Sai berhenti berjalan, karena Sai berhenti otomatis sahabat-sahabatnya juga menghentikan jalannya, Sai berbalik menoleh kearah ino dan betapa kagetnya dia, saat wajah gadisnya ahh bukan , lebih tepatnya Kiba tidak sengaja menyentuh wajah Ino karena ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut Ino. Darahnya rasanya mendidih sampai ke puncaknya, dengan secepat kilat Sai menerjang Kiba hingga tubuh Kiba menyentuh dinding di sampingnya. Brakk

"Akkh." Erang Kiba. Sai mencengkram leher Kiba, membuat Kiba kesusahan bernafas. Ino yang melihat Sai yang tiba-tiba menerjang Kiba , membelalakkan matanya. Semua orang yang ada di sepanjang koridor itu memandang iba ke arah Kiba dan berbisik-bisik gak jelas.

"Eh ada apa tu, apa yang diperbuat anak itu sampai Sai marah begitu." Bisik seorang siswa.

"Tidak tau."

"Le..lepaskan a..ku sen..pai.." Ucap Kiba terbata-bata.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh rambut bahkan wajah gadisku. Mati saja kau." Kata Sai dingin. Ini pertama kalinya Sai marah seperti ini, sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan Ino memegang tangan Sai.

"Akkkh" Ringis Kiba, ia masih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman lengan kokoh Sai.

"Lapaskan dia." Suruh Ino. Bukannya mendengarkan Ino, ia malah mencengkram erat leher Kiba. Sakura, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten yang baru datang hendak menghampiri Ino dan Kiba, tetapi mereka di halangi oleh Sasuke, Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka." Kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi tidak begitu caranya." Ujar Temari.

"Sudahlah, jangan ikut campur." Suruh Shikamaru. Temari dkk menurutinya.

"Sekali lagi lepaskan dia." Suruh Ino dengan suara yang sudah mulai serak karena menahan tangis. Sai masih mencengkram leher Kiba, hingga,,, Plak, tamparan telak dari Ino menghampiri pipi kanannya. Sai akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari leher Kiba.

"Hiks…hiks… jangan pernah kau sakiti temanku." Ucap Ino parau. Ino membantu Kiba berdiri, sebelum Ino pergi, Ino menoleh sekilas ke arah Sai yang memandangnya.

"Jangan pernah kau temui aku lagi, hubungan kita selesai sampai di sini." Ujar Ino dingin. Jduaaar… bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Sai sangat terpukul mendengar keputusan Ino tadi, sebelum Ino pergi melangkah begitu jauh, Sai langsung mendekap tubuh Ino erat-erat, yang membuat Ino kaget.

"Ino-chan, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi."Ucap Sai dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Lepaskan aku Sai, kita sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa pun." Kata Ino berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sai, tapi yang namanya juga kodrat alam, perempuan tidak akan menang melawan kekuatan laki-laki.

"Tidak,, aku tidak mau putus darimu. Aka sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

"Sudahlah, lepaskan aku" suruh Ino lagi. Bukannya melepaskan, Sai malam memeluk Ino lebih erat.

"Ino-chan maaf-maafkan aku, aku benar-benar menyesal."

"…" Ino diam masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sai.

"Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi Ino-chan." Pinta Sai, tes..tes.. air mata jatuh dari kedua manik onyx milik Sai, Ino yang merasakan bahunya basah kaget bukan main, ini kali pertama ia melihat Sai menangis, bukan hanya Ino yang kaget. Semua orang yang ada di sana yang sedari tadi menonton juga ikut tercengang karena seorang preman sekolah baru pertama kalinya menangis di hadapan mereka.

"Sai, a..apa ka..kau menangis?" Tanya Ino ragu karena ia tidak melihat jelas Sai yang menangis di bahunya. Sai melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino, tetapi tangannya masih setia memegang bahu Ino. Jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di kedua belah pipinya.

"Ino-chan, aku minta maaf. Tolong jangan putuskan aku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" Kata Sai yang begitu menatap Ino dengan lekatnya dan mengharapkan Ino akan memaafkannya kembali.

"…" Ino terdiam, wajahnya ia tundukkan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia masih bimbang antara menerima Sai kembali atau tidak. Sai yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari Ino, seketika itu juga tangannya lemas dan melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Ino.

"Apa sudah tidak ada kesempatan bagiku lagi." Ucap Sai lirih. Sai perlahan membalikkan badannya dan berjalan lemas menuju teman-temannya.

"Tu-tunggu." Ucap Ino. Sai yang mendengar suara Ino, menghentikan jalannya dan berbalik memandang Ino.

"Emm,, ak-aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan sekali lagi." Ucap Ino, Sai yang bagaikan mendapat durian runtuh langsung berlari ke arah Ino dengan senyum sumringah, memeluk Ino erat.

"Terima kasih Ino-chan, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Terima kasih." Ucap Sai, yang memeluk Ino dengan eratnya. Ino hanya tersenyum dan mulai membalas pelukan Sai.

"So sweet banget." Bisik-bisik para siswa-siswi KG.

"Ya, bagaikan menonton sinetron." Timbrug yang lain. Suit..suit…prok,,,prok,,,prok riuh tepak tangan dan siulan terdengar di situ. Sai perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap wajah Ino.

"Jadi, apa kau mau dinner malam ini denganku, Ino-chan?" Tanya Sai manja pada Ino.

"Tentu." Jawab Ino. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju sahabat-sahabatnya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ayo pergi." Ajak Sai.

"Kemana?" Tanya Ino.

"Ke markas kami." Jawab Sai.

"Maksud kamu?"

"Sebentar kamu juga tau tempatnya." Mereka semua pergi, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten dan Hinata masih tidak tau mereka akan di ajak kemana oleh pemuda-pemuda tampan ini. Mereka semua tiba di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berukir yang sangat besar, suasana di sekitar sana sangat sepi karena tempat ini tidak ada yang boleh masuk kecuali Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji dan juga Sai.

"Ayo masuk." kata Naruto, sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata sedangkan yang digandeng wajahnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus itu. Sakura dkk di buat tercengang dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya, ruangan itu lebih besar daripada ruang kepala sekolah. Di situ ada sebuah ranjang yang berukuran king size, ada dua alat PS, ada berbagai macam game yang seperti ada di Timezone di ruangan ini.

"Sebenarnya ruangan apa ini?" Tanya Sakura yang mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Ini adalah tempat kami bersantai, tidak ada yang boleh masuk kecuali kami." Jawab Neji.

"Tapi kenapa kami diijinkan masuk?" Tanya Tenten.

"Kalau kalian pengecualian…hehehe," Ujar Naruto sambil nyengir kuda. Tenten dkk hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah kalian haus?" Tanya Neji.

"Sedikit." Jawab Tenten.

"Baiklah aku akan menyiapkan minum buat kalian semua." Kata neji.

"Biar aku bantu." Tenten menawarkan diri.

"Hmm, ayo." Tenten dan juga Neji berjalan menuju counter yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Teme ayo kita main PS." Ajak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Dasar manusia 'Hn' ucap Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto mulai main PS, mereka asyik sendiri. Sakura dan Hinata duduk di sofa merah yang ada di ruangan itu. Tenten dan Neji datang membawa minuman dan mekanan menaruhnya di atas meja yang ada di depan Sakura.

"Kenapa bisa ada ruangan ini di KG?" Tanya Sakura pada Neji yang duduk di depannya.

"Emm tidak ada alasan khusus. Kami hanya ingin memiliki ruangan khusus buat kami sendiri tanpa di ganggu oleh orang lain." Kata Neji. Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Drrt…drrt phonsel Sakura bergetar di dalam saku roknya, Sakura mengambil phonselnya di dalam rok, ia melihat layar phonsel flipnya, ternyata yang menelfon adalah Gaara.

"Moshi-moshi Gaara-kun." Sapa Sakura pada si penelfon. Sasuke yang mendengar nama Gaara diucapkan oleh Sakura, rahangnya mengeras, wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin. Naruto tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke, karena ia asyik menatap layar PS.

"Moshi-moshi. Aku sudah sampai di London." Sahut Gaara dari sebrang.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah." Kata Sakura.

"Ya sudah aku hanya mau memberitahukan itu saja. Jaa ne" tuutt…tuttt Gaara memutuskan sambungan telfonnya. Sakura kembali menaruh phonselnya di saku roknya.

"Apa kata Gaara, Sakura?" Tanya Temari pada Sakura.

"Katanya dia sudah sampai di London." Ujar Sakura.

"Kok, dia gak nelfon aku, kakaknya. Kenapa dia malah nelfon kamu duluan ya!" Ucap Temari.

"Mana ku tau." Kata Sakura sambil menghendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Hei, apa jangan-jangan kalian sudah pacaran, ayo ngaku saja." Goda Temari pada Sakura. Sakura yang digoda, wajahnya merona.

"Temari, kamu apa-apa..apaan sih, ka…kami ti..tidak paca..pacaran kok." Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Kalau gitu, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Goda Temari lagi. Hinata, Ino dan juga Tenten hanya cekikikan. Sasuke mencengkram erat-erat stik PS yang ada di tangannya, giginya bergelutuk geram, ia panas sendiri mendengar candaan Temari pada Sakura.

"I..itu ka…"

"Yee, Teme aku menang." Teriak Naruto menghentikan omongan Sakura. Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara tadi.

"Shitt." umpat Sasuke. "_Gara-gara si Pinky itu aku jadi kalah. Sial_." Batin Sasuke

"Teme, kau lihat aku berhasil mengalahkanmu." Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Itu hanya kebetulan Dobe." Ucap Sasuke malas.

"Kebetulan apanya, aku ini memang hebat Teme. Hahaha." Naruto girang sendiri. Semua yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng.

"_Dasar gila."_ Batin semuanya minus Hinata.

"Terserah kau saja Dobe." Kata Sasuke. Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya tadi menuju sofa, ia duduk di samping Neji. Naruto kemudian menyusul, ia duduk disamping Hinata, Hinata? Jangan ditanya wajahnya memerah.

"Hinata-chan, aku menang dari Teme. Aku hebat kan?" Ucap Naruto pada Hinata yang ada di sampingnya.

"I..iya Naruto-kun, kau me..memang he..hebat" Ucap Hinata, wajahnya menunduk tidak berani memandang wajah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kasi aku hadiah." Kata Naruto.

"Hadi..hadiah?"  
>"Ya hadiah, emm aku minta kiss." Ucap Naruto sambil memonyong-monyongkan mulutnya ke arah Hinata. Blush.. wajah Hinata tambah memerah. Neji yang mendengar perkataan Nauto dan ingin berbuat mesum kepada adiknya, langsung muncul perempatan di dahinya.<p>

"**Naruto, apa kau mau mati" **ancam Neji dengan penuh penekanan di setiap suku katanya. Tangannya sudah mengepal.

"Eh," Naruto membuka matanya yang sedari tadi menutup dan menghentikan tingkah konyolnya tadi. Ia memandang Neji takut-takut. Glek,, Naruto menelan ludah. "Ga..gak…jadi Hi..Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto gugup. Semua perempuan yang ada di sana tertawa cekikikan. Drrt…drrtt…phonsel flip milik Tenten bergetar, ia kemudian membuka phonselnya, ternyata ada e-mail masuk dari Mia si ketua kelas.

To: Tenten

From: Mia-chan

Subject: kembali ke kelas

'Ten, cepat kembali ke kelas ada hal penting yang akan dibahas yang menyangkut festival nanti, jangan lupa ajak keempat sahabatmu itu'.

Setelah membacanya, Tenten lalu menutup phonsel pliipnya dan memasukkannya ke saku yang ada di sebelah kanan dadanya.

"Teman-teman kita harus segera kembali ke kelas sekarang." Ujar Tenten.

"Kenapa begitu? Aku mau masih mau di sini." Ucap Ino yang bermanja-manja pada Sai.

"Huh, iya Ino aku tau kalian sudah berbaikan kembali, tapi jangan lupa tugas di kelas belum selesai."

"Huh, Sai-kun aku balik ke kelas dulu." Pamit Ino pada Sai yang diselingi kecupan di bibir Sai sekilas. Sai mengangguk.

"Aku juga kembali ke kelas Shika-kun." Temari juga pamit pada Shikamaru.

"Hah, dasar merepotkan." keluh Shikamaru. Temari hanya tersenyum menanggapi keluhan Shikamaru. Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten dan juga Hinata, pergi dari sana menuju ruang kelas mereka.

))) )))Mey ))) )))

Suasana kelas 1-2 sangat ramai bak pasar pagi. Siswa-siswinya pada berkeliaran kesana-kemari. Mia dan juga Kiba masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Harap duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing." Mia menyuruh semua siswa-siswi yang tadi berkeliaran mulai menuju bangkunya masing-masing.

"Kiba tolong bagikan ini." Mia menunjuk proposal yang sudah berisi kegiatan apa saja yang akan di lakukan di stand mereka saat festival nanti. Kiba pun membagikannya, pas sampai di bangku Ino,,,

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Ino pada kiba yang berdiri di samping mejanya. Kiba memandang Ino, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan, aku mengerti perasaan Shimura-senpai." Kata Kiba dengan senyum miris. Kiba kemudian meninggalkan bangku Ino, ia kembali membagikan proposal itu. Setelah semua sudah dapat proposal, Kiba kembali ke depan kelas berdiri di samping Mia.

"Kalian baca dulu, proposal itu." Kata Mia.

Suasana kelas hening, semuanya fokus membaca proposal yang ada di tangan mereka.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?" Teriak Renji.

"Iya, kok gini sich jadinya!" teriak Keigo. Semua laki-laki di kelas pada protes dengan proposal itu.

"Buka stand maid boleh-boleh aja. Tapi gak gini juga, ini sih bisa ngejatuhin image" Kata Renji lagi. "Ya betul" sekali lagi siswa-siswanya pada protes, sedangkan siswinya diam sambil menahan tawa.

Sebenarnya apa isi proposal itu? Dan kenapa siswa-siswa di kelas 1-2 pada protes? Mau tau kelanjutannya? Tunggu di chapie selanjutnya ya.

TBC

Author Zone

Hai Minna apa kabar? Maaf baru bisa update, soalnya saya lagi sibuk belajar buat persiapan UAS*siapa yang nanya?#_plak_*. Di chapie sini saya mengambil beberapa chara dari Bleach yaitu Renji dan Keigo, gak apa-apa kan?, dan emm mungkin masih banyak typo yang akan bertebaran, mohon di maklumi ya karena saya mengedit hanya beberapa kata yang saya lihat, kalau yang gak saya liat ya gak saya perbaiki*ya iyalah bego*.

Ini balasan review dari kalian:

Chini VAN, Ai Nara, ryshy UH, Tsukimori L, SS holic, uchiha kyunna: makasih atas riviewnya. Ni udah update chapei 5. Moga kalian suka.

QRen: makasih atas riviewnya, Saku gak nerima Gaara kok.

Uchiharuno, Ariel U, natsume A, lutu: Sasu memang kumat dan cemburu, tadi dia nyium Saku, gak di hadapan Gaara. Makasih atas review kalian.


	6. Chapter 6

I will die if im not kissing  
>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto<p>

Mey Hanazaki © Fic I Will Die If Im Not Kissing  
>Last Chapter:<p>

"Kalian baca dulu, proposal itu." kata Mia.

Suasana kelas hening, semuanya fokus membaca proposal yang ada di tangan mereka.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?" Teriak Renji.

"Iya, kok gini sich jadinya!" teriak Keigo. Semua laki-laki di kelas pada protes dengan proposal itu.

"Buka stand maid boleh-boleh aja. Tapi gak gini juga, ini sih bisa ngejatuhin image" kata Renji lagi. "Ya betul" sekali lagi siswa-siswanya pada protes, sedangkan siswinya diam sambil menahan tawa.

Genre: Romance.  
>Rate: T+<br>Pair: SasuSaku slight SakuGaa, NaruHina, SaIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema and other pair.  
>Inspirated Fic: I will die if im not kissing by Hibiki Ai tapi hanya terinspirasi aja, alur ceritanya akan berbeda.<br>Warning: AU, Typo(s) pasti, OOC, alur mudah ditebak, ide pasaran. *di Ch 5 aq lupa masukin warning,rate ma pair. Gomen nee.*

**Chapter 6**

Ramai masih terjadi di kelas 1-2, siswa-siswanya pada protes dengan proposal yang ada di tangan mereka. Mia sedari tadi diam mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan cowok-cowok di kelas, hanya mampu menggeram kesal dan sekarang kesabarannya sudah di ambang batas, akhirnya Mia menggebrak meja guru yang ada di depan kelas.

"Diam kalian semua." Teriak Mia, suaranya menggelegar di seluruh penjuru kelas. Siswa-siswa yang ribut tadi langsung diam begitu juga siswi-siswinya yang tadi ada yang mengobrol langsung menghentikan obrolan mereka, semuanya menghadap ke Mia.

"Kenapa kalian para lelaki tidak setuju dengan proposal itu? Padahal kan kalian sendiri yang ikut menyetujui kalau kelas kita akan membuka stand maid caffe." Mia berbicara dengan menahan emosinya agar tidak meluap-luap.

"Kami tidak setuju karena kami disuruh memakai pakaian perempuan, benar kan teman-teman?" Renji meminta dukungan dari teman-temannya.

"Kemarin kelas kita sudah sepakat membuat stand itu kan?" Tanya Mia yang masih menahan amarahnya agar tidak keluar.

"Tapi, ini di luar rencana kami." Ucap Keigo keceplosan dan Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya." Ck dasar Keigo bodoh" ujar Keigo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maksud kalian?" salah satu alis Mia naik ke atas.

"Emm mak-maksud kami—" belum selesai mereka berbicara Mia sudah menyela omongan Renji.

"Kalian kira aku tidak tau kenapa kalian mengusulkan stand maid caffe? Kalian salah, aku sudah bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu Renji dan juga teman-temanmu itu. Kalian tidak ingin bekerja yang merepotkan pada saat perayaan festival sekolah nanti kan? Karena maid caffe itu hanya dilakukan oleh perempuan dan laki-lakinya bebas dari tanggung jawab, begitu kan pemikiran kalian semua para laki-laki?" Jleb.. perkataan Mia tepat sasaran, Renji sampai keget begitu juga semua siswa yang ada di sana kecuali Kiba.

"_Mia memang hebat!"_ Batin semua anak-anak yang ada di kelas 1-2

"Aku membuat usul seperti yang di proposal, supaya tidak perempuannya aja yang bekerja, yang lelaki juga harus membantu agar stand kita berjalan dengan lancar dan sukses. Mengerti?" Ucap Mia dengan lantang.

"Mengerti." Ucap semua yang ada di kelas dengan keras tapi tidak untuk laki-lakinya, mereka menjawabnya ogah-ogahan.

"Apa ada yang tidak setuju, hem?" Mia memainkan tongkat besbol yang ada di tangannya yang entah di dapat dari mana, dan wajahnya dihiasi seringai yang menyeramkan.

"Tidak. Kami semua setuju." Teriak semuanya, termasuk Renji dkk. Mereka takut pada Mia kalau sudah kayak gitu, bisa-bisa mereka semua babak belur dihajar Mia.

"Bagus kalau begitu, berarti semua sudah setuju dengan proposal itu." Mia tersenyum manis di hadapan semua orang yang ada di kelas 1-2, tapi semua yang melihatnya malah bergidik ngeri.

_Teng…tong…teng…tong _bel istirat berbunyi.

"Baik, karena sudah bel kalian boleh keluar." Ucap Mia, ia keluar kelas bareng Kiba menuju ruang Anko-sensei—wali kelas 1-2—. Sakura dan Ino beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka hendak pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" suara Tenten menahan langkah mereka.

"Mau ke kantin, kalian mau ikut?" Tanya Ino. Tenten, Hinata, Temari berpikir.

"Gak ah, malas jalan ." kata Tenten disertai anggukan Temari dan juga Hinata.

"Ya sudah kami pergi ya, jaa." Ino dan Sakura pergi ke kantin. Di kelas-kelas lasin sibuk mendekorasi ruang kelas mereka untuk stand-stand yang akan mereka buat persiapan festival sekolah KG.

"Bagus-bagus banget ya dekorasi kelas lain." Ucap Sakura memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka tadi.

"He-eh, tapi kelas kita tidak boleh kalah dari kalas-kelas yang lain."

"Benar. Kita harus bikin kelas kita jadi pembuka stand yang terbaik.". Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin, mereka mengobrol tentang persiapan festival sekolah. Sesampainya di kantin mereka langsung menuju ke tempat makanan dan minuman di sajikan.

"Ayame-chan, aku mau pesan jus strawberry." Ucap Sakura pada pelayan yang jaga di depan meja kasir.

"Baik, Sakura-chan." Balas Ayame, ia menoleh ke arah Ino. " Kalau kamu apa Ino-chan?"

"Aku jus lemon." Kata Ino. " Tunggu sebentar ya." Ayame lalu menyuruh pelayan yang ada untuk menyiapkan jus yang Sakura dan Ino pesan. 5 menit mereka menunggu, akhirnya pasanan mereka sudah jadi. Setelah mengambil dan membayar jusnya, mereka lalu pergi dari kantin.

**Skip time**

"Ahh, capek banget hari ini." Keluh Sakura entah pada siapa begitu dia sampai di kamarnya. Sakura naik ke atas ranjangnya tanpa melepas seragamnya terlebih dahulu, ia lalu merebahkan dirinya. Emeraldnya memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya, dalam khayalannya wajah pemuda raven ada di langit-langit kamarnya tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-senpai…" desis Sakura. Menyebut nama Sasuke saja wajah Sakura sudah merona merah.

"Sepertinya benar aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke-senpai." Senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya, perlahan-lahan kedua emeraldnya tertutup, Sakura tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

)))Mey)))

**At Konoha Gakuen 10.00 a.m.**

Akhirnya hari di mana festival sekolah KG datang, semua stand-stand sudah berjajar rapi begitu memasuki lapangan KG, selain itu ruang kelas juga di pakai untuk membuka stand. Siswa-siswi dari sekolah lain banyak yang berdatangan ke KG, karena perayaan festival sekolah di KG memperbolehkan siswa-siswi lain untuk berkunjung. Di kelas 1-2 sudah banyak pengunjung yang berdatangan, sampai-sampai semua penghuni kelas 1-2 kewalahan melayani para tamu. Yang membuat pengunjung banyak berdatangan ya karena semua perempuan di kelas 1-2 memakai pakaian maid yang sexy begitu juga dengan laki-lakinya mereka juga memakai pakaian maid, ada beberapa yang sangat cocok memakai pakaian maid yang wajahnya mendukung menjadi seorang cewek, seperti Haku yang sekarang ini sedang digoda oleh pengunjung laki-laki. Dia menggeram marah setiap ada laki-laki yang mencolek pipinya, tapi ia menahan amarahnya agar stand mereka tidak mendapatkan masalah, karena jika salah satu stand yang dibuka oleh setiap kelas di KG ada yang ricuh maka kelas mereka yang akan menanggung akibatnya bukan pengunjung yang membuat masalah, jadi seluruh siswa-siswi menjaga agar stand mereka tidak ada kerusuhan. Gadis berambut bubble gum yang mengenakan baju maid berwarna pink pastel dengan rok yang pendek—10cm di atas lutut—yang mengembang bermotif kotak-kotak pink yang membuat kaki jenjangnya terlihat, sangat mengundang perhatian kaum hawa begitu juga teman-temannya yang lain tidak jauh beda pakaiannya dengan Sakura—kecuali Hinata—. Sakura sedang melayani tamu, sepasang kekasih yang bermesraan di depan Sakura.

"Ini pesanan kalian, selamat menikmati." Sakura menyerahkan dua piring yang berisi strawberry cheese cake diselingi senyum manisnya kemudian melenggang pergi dari sepasang kekasih itu. Blusssh, wajah pemuda yang tadi dilayani Sakura yang sedang bersama pacarnya tersipu malu melihat senyum yang terpatri di wajah Sakura, pacarnya langsung menjewer telinga kiri pemuda itu. Sakura tersenyum geii saat mendengar pekikan pemuda itu, karena telinganya sakit dijewer oleh pacarnya. Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Temari yang melihatnya ikut tertawa. Makin lama makin banyak pengunjung yang berdatangan ke stand maid caffe 1-2.

"Hinata-chan?" sapa pemuda blonde yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata dari pintu masuk kelas 1-2 yang sukses mendapat jitakan dari Neji karena teriak-teriak. Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya melayani tamu, menoleh kearah sumber suara begitu juga semua orang yang ada di sana menoleh kearah pemuda blonde itu yang setia memamerkan gigi putihnya. Wajah Hinata memerah, Naruto menghampiri tempat gadis berambut indigo itu berdiri.

"Hay Hinata-chan?" sapa Naruto, wajah Hinata tambah memerah saat Naruto mencium bibir Hinata sekilas yang membuat perempatan singgah di pelipis kanan Neji.

"Na—Naruto-kun, nga—ngapain kamu di sini?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Ya, mau mengunjungimu sekalian ingin mencicipi makanan yang disediakan di stand ini." Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata.

"Ba—baiklah kalau begitu silahkan duduk di sana." Hinata menunjuk meja kosong bernomor tujuh yang berisi lima tempat duduk.

"Hey kalian ayo kita duduk di sana." Teriak Naruto pada sahabat-sahabatnya sambil menunjuk tempat yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Hinata. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata Sasuke, Shikamaru , Neji dan juga Sai melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tujuh yang Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu ada di sana. Temari menghampiri meja nomor tujuh dan berdiri di antara Naruto dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru memperhatikan dandanan Temari mulai dari pakaian maid, make up dan tatanan rambutnya. Shikamaru memandang tidak suka kearah Temari. Temari yang merasakan pandangan tajam dari Shikamaru, menoleh kearah pemuda pemalas yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya.

"Apa?" Bentak Temari pada Shikamaru yang memandang tidak suka kearahnya.

"Apa-apaan pakaianmu itu! Merepotkan saja" Kata Shikamaru sinis. Mata Temari terbelalak mendengar ocehan Shikamaru, Temari memicingkan matanya menatap garang kearah Shikamaru.

"Ini itu emang modelnya kayak gini, **Nanas**." Temari menekankan pada kata 'Nanas' , itu adalah panggilan Temari untuk Shikamaru kalau lagi kesal. Naruto dan Sai menahan tawanya sedangkan Sasuke dan Neji tersenyum tipis, Shikamaru ? Perempatan sudah muncul di pelipis kanannya.

"Ck, menyebalkan. Pokoknya lepas baju itu sekarang juga." Suruh Shikamaru yang mendekap tangannya di depan dada, ia sebenarnya malas berdebat tapi karena melihat kekasihnya yang memakai pakaian yang terbilang sexy—tidak terlalu— amarahnya langsung naik.

"Tidak mau, aku di sini jadi pelayan untuk stand di sini." Temari menolak menuruti kemauan kekasihnya. Naruto yang mulai ada hawa yang tidak enak di antara mereka berdua langsung menengahi pertengkarang sepasang kekasih itu, semua mata yang ada di sana mengarah ke meja nomor tujuh.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru, biarkan Temari memakainya, itu kan karena tuntutan dari kelas mereka." Ujar Naruto pada Shikamaru yang ada di samping Temari.

"Huh, kau tidak mengerti Naruto. Coba Hinata memakai pakaian seperti yang di kenakan Temari apakah kau tidak keberatan, kau juga Neji apa tidak masalah jika Hinata memakai pakaian yang minim. Heh?" Ucap Sahikamaru menatap kedua sahabatnya. Kenapa Shikamaru bilang begitu karena memang benar, pelayan maid caffe yang tidak menggunakan pakaian sexy adalah Hinata. Dia tidak mau memakai pakaian yang terlalu minim, dan kenapa dia perbolehkan oleh kelasnya karena Hinata menangis saat di suruh memaki baju yang minim, teman-temannya sampai kewalahan menenangkan tangisannya, tangisannya berhenti begitu Sakura bekata bahwa Hinata tidak akan memakai pakaian yang minim, dan Anko-sensei memperbolehkannya. Jadilah sekarang ini ia memakai pakaian yang tidak sexy.

"It-itu—" Naruto tidak bisa membalas perkataan Shikamaru, karena itu memang benar kenyataannya. "Kalian tidak biasa menjawabnya kan, cihh" cibir Shikamru kemudian pandangannya yang dari tadi mengarah ke Naruto dan juga Neji beraliah memandang Temari.

"Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu." Suruh Shikamaru yang dihadiahi deatglare oleh Temari.

"Tidak mau" ucap Temari tegas.

"Ganti"

"Enggak"

"Ganti."

"Eng—"

"Hey, sudahlah jangan ribut di sini. Kalian tau kan peraturan festival ini" Sai mengintrupsi pertengkaran ShikaTema.

"Shikamaru, biarkan nona Sabaku itu memakai pakaiannya. Itu sudah jadi ketentuan di kelasnya. Kau bisa mengawasi dia, jika ada pemuda lain yang mengganggunya kau bisa langsung menghajarnya " Lanjut Sai. Shikamaru menunduk, Ia sedang menimang saran dari Sai, kemudian Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap ke Temari.

"Ck, merepotkan. Baiklah kau boleh memakainya." Akhirnya Shikamaru buka suara. Temari senyum sumringah, ia menunduk dan Cup~ Ia mencium pipi kanan Shikamaru sambil berucap 'terima kasih' yang di balas Shikamaru dengan menguap.

"Oh ya gara-gara pertengkaranku tadi, pesanan kalian jadi tertunda. Kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya Temari pada pemuda-pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

"Aku mau pesan jus lemon dan lemon cheese cake." Ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya, Temari mencatat pesanan Sai.

"Jus tomat, kentang goreng." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Vanila latte, coklat cake." Pasan Naruto.

"Cappucino, kentang goreng." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku sama seperti Shikamaru." Kata Neji, Temari mencatat semua pesanannya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Temari pergi dari hadapan mereka menuju tempat pemesanan makanan dan minuman yang di pesan oleh tamu. Sedangkan pemuda-pemuda tadi yang ditinggalkan oleh Temari mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka yaitu mengobrol ringan.

"Dekorasi ruangannya bagus ya!" Ucap Naruto memperhatikan dekorasi ruangan kelas 1-2 dengan teliti.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke. " Teme? Kau sudah melihat Sakura-chan?" Naruto mengerling jahil kearah Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak dengan perkataan Naruto. Ia menoleh ke pemuda berkulit tan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Apa hubunganku dengannya? Sampai-sampai aku harus melihatnya!" Ucap Sasuke yang berusaha agar ucapannya tidak gugup dan berhasil, ucapan pemuda Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak terbata-bata.

"Hah Teme, aku tau dari tadi matamu mencari-cari sosok gadis pink yang namanya sama seperti bunga Sakura, ngaku saja kau Teme." Naruto semakin gencar mengerjai sahabatnya itu, yang lainnya yang melihat Sasuke dibuat kesal oleh Naruto hanya terkekeh. Memang benar sedari tadi Sasuke tidak melihat Sakura karena pada saat Sasuke dkk datang Sakura berada di belakang sampai sekarang tidak nongol-nongol.

"Tidak, kau mengarang Dobe. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya" Sasuke masih kekeh menyangkal semua perkataan yang dilontarkan Naruto tadi, biasalah siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha yang sangat menjaga gengsinya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke phonselnya berpura-pura memainkan phonsel flip biru dongker miliknya.

"Oh ya? Tuh lihat Sakura-chan, dia sangat cantik, bagai dewi yang turun dari surga." Sasuke yang mendengar nama Sakura keluar dari mulut pemuda duren itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari-cari obyek yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Naruto, dan Uchiha bungsu itu tertipu. Sebenarnya tidak ada Sakura, Naruto hanya berbohang. Gelak tawa terdengar dari semua sahabat-sahabatnya. Rona kemerahan terlihat di pipi Sasuke, tapi tidak terlalu keliahatan. Ia mendengus kesal dan memberikan deathglare kepada semua sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hahaha Teme, lihat wajahmu memerah." Ejek Naruto disertai tawanya.

"Ck, ini karena udara di sini panas." Elak Sasuke, rona merah di wajahnya sudah mulai menghilang.

"Jangan bohong, Teme. Ngaku saja kau ingin melihat penampilan Sakura-chan kan?." Naruto masih mengerjai Sasuke dengan gencarnya.

"Ck, kau menyebalkan Dobe." Sasuke kembali memainkan phonselnya, mengutak-atiknya agar ia tidak tampak salting di hadapan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan ganggu dia lagi." Ujar Shikamaru. Naruto berhenti menertawai dan mengejek Sasuke. Mereka semua kembali mengobrol. 15 menit kemudian pesanan yang mereka pesan datang. Yang membawakan pasanan mereka, Sakura yang tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia membawakannya dengan Temari karena agak mungkin dia membawakan pesanan mereka semua seorang diri. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan phonsel yang ada di tangannya, ternyata Ia main game sampai-sampai tidak menyadari Sakura yang sedari tadi dicarinya membawakan pesanan yang dipesannya.

"Ini pasanan kalian." Ucap Sakura lembut. Naruto menyenggol lengan Sasuke yang memang berada di samping kirinya yang masih asyik main game belum menyadari keberadaan Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau Do—" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti begitu melihat Sakura yang berada tak jauh darinya. Emerald bertemu onyx, hijau bertemu hitam, mata keduanya bertemu. Semua yang ada di meja itu menatap keduanya bergantian, lama mereka saling menatap sampai akhirnya deheman dari Sai menghentikan tatapan intens mereka.

"Ehem, sampai kapan kalian mau berpandangan seperti itu." Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya begitu juga Sakura. Mereka berdua sama-sama salting.

Setelah semua pesanan itu di bagikan ke pemesannya, Sakura dan Temari pergi dari meja nomor tujuh. Sasuke dkk menikmati makanan dan minuman yang dipesan.

"Kita tidak sia-sia kesini. Selain makanan enak aku dapat ketemu Hinata-chan yang manis." Celetuk Naruto yang diikuti anggukan dari Sai dan Shikamaru, sedangkan Sasuke dan Neji diam.

"Coba kalian lihat pelayan yang berambut merah yang seperti babon itu, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya deh." Naruto menunjuk seseorang yang sedang melayani tamu dengan tidak ramahnya, yang lainnya menoleh kearah telunjuk Naruto dan memperhatikan baik-baik wajah seseorang yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

"Aku juga rasanya pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana ya?" ucap Sai mengingat-ingat dimana Ia pernah melihat.

"Bukannya itu Renji Abarai." Kata Sasuke pada semua sahabatnya.

"Ah, benar pantesan aku pernah melihatnya." Naruto manggut-manggut.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Apa kau bilang. Renji? Bukannya dia laki-laki?" Teriak Naruto pada Sasuke, Sasuke menutup telinganya agar suara cempreng Naruto tidak merusak alat pendengarannya. Semua mata yang ada di kelas 1-2 menatap Naruto, termasuk Renji yang memandang Naruto sebal.

"Pelankan suaramu Dobe, kau bisa mengganggu pengunjung di sini dengan suara cemprengmu itu." Sasuke manatap Naruto malas.

"Tapi kenapa dia berpakaian seperti cewek? Apa dia banci?" Naruto memelankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh Renji, tetapi Renji dapat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Ck gara-gara pakaian ini, imageku jatuh. Sial." Gerutu Renji, wajahnya di tekuk sedemikian rupa.

"Yang aku dengar dari Ino, kalau anak laki-laki di kelasnya disuruh memakai pakaian maid."

"Jadi, semuanya memakai pakaian maid? Pantesan aku ngeliatnya agak aneh." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, Ia mencari sesesok gadis berambut pink. Onyxnya menatap Sakura yang sedang melayani tamu yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sasuke berdecak kesal karena melihat Sakura yang digoda oleh pemuda yang sedang ada di hadapan Sakura.

"_Ck, kenapa dia diam saja digoda oleh mereka."_ Batin Sasuke.

Di tempat Sakura sekarang melayani tamu.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sakura sopan kepada empat pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut hitam memandang Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Mau pesan kamu." Ujar laki-laki berambut hitam, gelak tawa meluncur dari bibir ke-empat pemuda itu. Sakura merasa dirinya sangat terhina oleh perkataan laki-laki tadi, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak marah.

"Maaf tuan-tuan, saya di sini melayani anda dengan makanan bukan dengan tubuh saya." Sakura masih bersikap sopan.

"Alah, kamu jangan sok jual mahal." Pemuda berambut putih hendak mencolek dagu Sakura tetapi tangan kekar milik seseorang menahan gerak tangan pemuda berambut putih untuk mencolek dagu Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Sa—Sasuke-sen—pai." Ucap Sakura gugup yang langsung menunduk begitu mata mereka kembali beradu. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda berambut putih.

"Jangan pernah kau sentuh dia dengan tanganmu itu." Ucap Sasuke dingin, ya pemilik tangan itu adalah Sasuke. Mata setajam elang memandang pemuda putih yang hendak mencolek dagu Sakura, pemuda berambut putih—Kabuto— menyentakkan tangannya dan berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau siapanya dia heh? Kekasihnya?" Kabuto memandang remeh Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kalau begitu jangan ganggu kami, iya kan gadis manis." Sekali lagi Kabuto hendak mencolek dagu Sakura tetapi tangannya di tahan oleh Sasuke. Mata Sasuke berkilat marah.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah menyentuhnya." Geram Sasuke, Ia hendak memukul wajah Kabuto tetapi tangannya keburu ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Senpai tolong jangan buat keributan di sini, aku tidak ingin kelasku kena masalah." Sakura menatap Sasuke lembut sedangkan yang ditatap memalingkan wajahnya kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kaboto.

"Cih kali ini kau selamat, sekali lagi kau menyentuhnya tidak akan aku beri ampun." Ucap Sasuke dingin pada Kabuto dan memandang Kabuto tajam. Ia beralih menatap Sakura.

"Hei Pinky, jangan kau layani mereka lagi." Suruh Sasuke.

"Ta-ta-ta—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, tadi aku sudah menuruti kemauanmu untuk tidak memukulnya, sekarang kau yang mengikuti kemauanku."

"Lalu siapa yang akan melayani mereka?"

"Biarkan yang lain saja."

"Ta—" ucapan Sakura terhenti begitu Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"_Cih, awas kau Uchiha beraninya merebut gadis itu, akan ku balas kau nanti."_ Batin Kabuto sedetik kemudian senyum jahat menghiasi wajahnya. Sasuke kembali ke meja yang tadi ia tempati bersama semua sahabatnya, sedangkan Sakura pergi ke belakang dan menyuruh Shion untuk menggantikan melayani tamu tadi.

"Hey Sasuke kau kenapa marah-marah pada lelaki itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Kabuto.

"Hn." Sasuke anya mengucapkan kata ambigu.

"Jawab aku Teme."

"Berisik Dobe."

"Kau cemburu eh Teme?" Naruto mengerlinh nakal ke Sasuke, yang dibalas alis Sasuke yang naik satu menatap Naruto.

"Dalam mimpimu Dobe," ucap Sasuke sakarstik.

"Teme kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Kau cenburu Teme. Hahahaha" Naruto menertawai sasuke yang diikuti tawa sahabatnya yang lain.

"_Apa benar aku cemburu? Ah itu tidak mungkin."_ Batin Sasuke.

)))Mey)))

**At 6.30 p.m**

**Sakura Pov**

Aku menunggu sasori-nii di depan gerbang sekolah, sudah dua jam aku berdiri disini tetapi Nii-san tidak kunjung datang.

"Hah Nii-san ke mana sih, gak tau apa kakiku sudah pegal dari tadi berdiri di sini. Awas saja dia nanti." Aku mengguman tidak tidak jelas karena terlalu kesal pada Nii-san aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, sepi itulah kesan yang ku dapatkan.

**Normal Pov**

Sakura masih setia menunggu sasori, headset menempel di keedua telinganya. Tanpa ia sadari ternyat sedari tadi sudah ada yang mengintainya. Lelaki berambut putih dan hitam. Ke dua lelaki itu keluar dari mobil mereka berjalan menuju Sakura. Sakura yang merasakan ada seseorang menghampirinya menoleh ke kanan.

"Hay gadis manis, pulang dengan kami saja yuk." Ajak lelaki berambut putih.

"…" Sakura tidak menyahut, Ia menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menahan rasa takutnya sambil meremas ujung roknya.

"Hey kenapa kamu diam saja." Kata Laki-laki berambut hitam menyentuh bahu Sakura, Sakura pun langsung berkelit dan tubuhnya menabrak tubuh lelaki berambut putih.

"Kau ikut kami saja ya." Ajak laki-laki berambut putih.

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah jangan jual mahal."

"Aku bilang tidak mau." Sakura menginjak kaki laki-laki berambut hitam, Sakura kemudian lari.

"Akkh sial, kejar dia" teriak lelaki yang berambut hitam menahan rasa sakit di kakinya akibat injakan Sakura. Mereka semua mengejar Sakura, Sakura berlari secepat mungkin tetapi larinya kalah cepat dengan orang-orang yang mengganggunya tadi.

"Kami-sama tolong aku." Ucap Sakura memohon pada Kami-sama.

"Tolong…tolong " Sakura berteriak, tapi sayang di tempatnya sekarang tidak ada orang yang melintas. Saking asyiknya berlari, Sakura tidak menyadari adanya batu di depannya jadilah ia sekarang tersungkur ke aspal.

"Akkh, kenapa ada batu segala." Sakura mengumpat, ia mengusap kakinya yang kotor dan berdarah.

"Mau lari kemana kau. Hahahaha" lelaki berambut putih tertawa kemudian Ia menarik trabgan Sakura agar berdiri kemudian menyeretnya ke gang sempit dekat sekolah Sakura_._

_BRAKK_

"Akkh." Rintih Sakura, Pemuda berambut putih itu menghempaskan Sakura ke tembok dengan kasarnya, disentuhnya wajah Sakura yang putih tanpa cacat itu.

"Ayo kita bermain-main sebentar." Kata laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Itu ide bagus Hidate. Hahahaha" Kabuto dan temannya tertawa. Kabuto kemudian mendekati Sakura hendak mencium bibir ranum Sakura tetapi Sakura memalingkan wajahnya hingga Kabuto mencium pipi kirinya.

"Pipimu kenyal juga." Ucap Kabuto, Ia mencengkram pipi Sakura.

_BREETT_

Baju yang Sakura kenakan bagian depannya robek akibat ditarik oleh Kabuto., dan bagian dada Sakura terlihat yang masih dibalut oleh bra berwarna pink.

"Badannya bagus banget." Seru Kabutu disertai anggukan Hidate.

"Tolong, jangan apa-apakan aku." Pinta Sakura, air matanya sudah jatuh dari tadi.

"Tenanglah, kami tidak akan menyakitimu, kami cuma ingin bermain-main denganmu." Kabuto mendekati majah Sakura, kali ini Sakura tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya karena Kabuto mencengkram rahangnya. Bibir Kabuto hampir bertemu dengan bibir ranum Sakura.

_Bakk Bukk Bakk Bukk_

Kabuto menghentikan kegiatannya, Ia menoleh ternyata Hidate sudah terkapar di tanah dan seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam dan berkilat marah sudah menantinya sambil mengepalkan jari-jari tangan. Kabuto melepaskan gengaman di tangan Sakura, tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, ia sangat ketakutan untung Sasuke segera datang jadinya ia tidak perlu khawatir.

"Sial, kau apakan temanku?" teriak Kabuto pada Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah kau menyentuhnya."

"Memang apa urusannya gadis pink ini denganmu? Kau kekasihnya eh?" Kabuto meremehkan Sasuke diiringi senyum mengejek.

"Kau" Sasuke geram.

_Bugh…_ Sasuke memukul wajah Kabuto, sorot mata Sasuke sangat menyeramkan bahkan Sakura tidak berani menatapnya, bola mata Sasuke berubah warna menjadi merah. Sakura seperti tidak mengenal laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya yang sedang menghajar Kabuto.

_Bagh…bugh…bagh…bugh…_ wajah Kabuto banyak dihiasi lebam-lebam gara-gara karya Sasuke, Sakura sadar dari lamunannya. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke kemudian berucap lirih.

"Se-senpai su-sudah hen-hen-hentikan." Suruh Sakura parau, tetapi Sasuke sama sekali menghiraukan suruhan Sakura. Ia masih setia mengukir wajah Kabuto dengan pukulannya.

"Sen-pai a–aku mohon hen-hentikan." Ucap Sakura lebih kesar, tapi sekali lagi Sasuke menghiraukan Sakura. Sakura pun bangkit dan tepat saat Sasuke akan memukul wajah Kabuto, yang hampir hilang kesadarannya, Sakura dengan cepat memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya memukul Kabuto, ia menurunkan tangannya.

"Sen-pai hiks sudah, di-dia bisa mati." Ucap Sakura sesenggukan.

"Kau masih saja membelanya?"

"Bu-bukannya a-aku membelanya. Aku peduli padamu Se-senpai." Sasuke melepas pelukan Sakura dan bangun dari badan Kabuto, kemudian membantu Sakura berdiri yang tadinya berlutut karena memeluk Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang masih menunduk .

"Ka-kalau sampai dia meninggal, Sasuke-senpai yang akan disalahkan kemudian masuk penjara dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Ucap Sakura.

_Bletakk…_ Sasuke menjitak kepala Sakura pelan yang membuat Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'Apa yang kau lakukan?'.

"Bodoh, dia tak akan mati." Kata Sasuke, ia tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Sakura.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Sing~ Hening, tidak ada yang berbicara anatara keduanya.

"Hatchii." Sakura bersin, badannya bergetar menahan dingin yang menusuk kulitnya apalagi baju depannya robek dan itu menambah kesempatan untuk udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Sasuke memandang Sakura dari bawah sampai atas, matanya berhenti pada tubuh bagian atas Sakura yang terekspos tidak sempurna. Sakura memandang arah mata Sasuke memandang, sontak ia membalikkan badannya memunggungi Sasuke, wajah keduanya memerah. Sasuke melepas jaket yang ia kenakan kemudian menyampirkannya di bahu Sakura.

"Pakai itu, agar kau tidak masuk angin Pinky." Ujar Sasuke datar, rona merah tidak lagi menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sakura memakai jaket Sasuke untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Arigatou senpai."

"Hn. Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hai." Sakura mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya. Karena Sakura jalannya lambat Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

"Jalanmu lambat." Sasuke menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura yang membuat Sakura merasakan kenyamanan dari ngenggaman Sasuke. Mereka tiba di depan mobil sport milik Sasuke, Jaguar XFR.

"Ayo masuk, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sasuke membukakan pintu penumpang di depan untuk Sakura.

"Arigatou." Sakura kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Tak berapa lama Sasuke menyusul Sakura masuk dan ia duduk di jok kemudi. Belum sempat Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya, ia merasakan sesak.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh" nafas Sasuke terengah-engah, Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke. Wajah pemuda raven itu pucat.

"Sen-senpai apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura khawatir, ia menatap lekat Sasuke.

"Hohs…hosh…" Sasuke masih terengah-engah, dengan cepat Sakura mencondongkan badannya ke arah Sasuke dan…

CUP… Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke, Ia memejamkan matanya begitu juga Sasuke. Bibir mereka saling melumat, lidah saling bergelung di dalam mulut keduanya. Sakura kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dari Sasuke, nafas Sasuke sudah mulai normal.

"Apa su-sudah ba-baikan Sen-senpai?" Tanya Sakura gugup, wajahnya merona merah dan menunduk tidak berani memandang wajah Sasuke, Ia malu. Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura, Ia mengeluarkan evil smrik miliknya yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura tambah merona merah.

"Kalau hanya segitu, aku tidak akan baikan dan puas." Kata Sasuke di depan wajah Sakura, Sakura bingung.

"Mak–hemp" Sasuke membungkam bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya, Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lembut mengeleminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya begitu juga Sasuke, tangan Sasuke melingkar di pinggang ramping Sakura. Ciuman yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi ganas, Sakura melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke menikmati ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Debaran jantung mereka berdetak makin cepat seiring panasnya ciuman mereka. Lidah saling membelit mengabsen satu persatu gigi lawannya, mengobraik-abrik isi di dalamnya.

"Engg…enggg…hmpp" erang mereka tertahan. Sesekali mereka melepaskan bibir yang saling melumat itu, kemudian berciuman lagi. Sakura tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, Ia begitu terbuai dengan ciuman Sasuke. Udara di mobil berubah panas, 10 menit lamanya mereka berciuman, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciumannya karena pasokan udara yang mulai habis. Sakura dan Sasuke menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh." deru nafas keduanya, tidak ada yang bersuara hanya deru nafas keduanya yang terdengar di mobil.

"Kau menyukai ciumanku kan?" Sasuke menggoda Sakura, yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura tambah memerah.

"A-apa? Aku tidak menyukainya." Bantah Sakura, Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hn, kau berbohong."

"Ti-tidak, aku ti-tidak bo-bohong. Aku memang tidak menyukainya."

"Oh ya? Tapi aku suka." Ucap Sasuke membuat mata Sakura membulat dan reflek Ia menoleh ke arah senpainya itu.

"Apa ma-maksud Sen-senpai?" Tanya Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Hn." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu itu, yang membuat Sakura bibgung. Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi bagi Sasuke, tapi tidak bagi Sakura. Ia menggenggam erat safety belt.

"Sen-senpai bi-bisakah pelankan kecepatan mobilnya?" pinta Sakura.

"Hn" bukannya memelankan kecepatan mobilnya Sasuke malah mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Kyaaaa Senpai aku masih mau hidup." Teriak Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Sakura yang ketakutan karena ulahnya.

**Skip time**

Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura masih menggenggam erat saferty belt, ia masih mengumpulkan nyawanya yang tadi seakan hilang saat Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya kencang. Setelah nyawanya sudah terkumpul? Kembali, Sakura memberikan Sasuke deathglare.

"Senpai, bisakah kau mengemudikan mobilmu pelan-pelan?" bentak sakura, baru kali ini ia berani membentak Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke malas.

"Hn mu itu artinya apa?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Hah" Sakura menghela nafasnya."Ya sudahlah, Senpai terima kasih atas pertolonganmu tadi." lanjut Sakura.

"Hn." Sakura turun dari mobil begitu juga Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Cepatlah masuk." Suruh Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk, Ia hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya tapi terhenti, kemudian Ia berbalik ke arah Sasuke dan ia mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke mematung seketika.

"Ari-gatou Sasuke-senpai." Ucap Sakura gugup _plus_ malu, Ia melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Haruno, Ia senyum-senyum sendiri karena mendapat ciuman dari Sakura. Di mobil Sasuke masih saja senyum-senyum.

"Ck, kenapa aku senyum-senyum sendiri." Ucap Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Ini semua gara-gara si Pinky, Ia membuat image Uchihaku jatuh." Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya meningalkan kediaman Haruno.

At Haruno House's

Sakura memasuki rumahnya, Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tetapi matanya membulat sempurna kala melihat seseorang yang begitu menyebalkan baginya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamarnya tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu suara yang ia sangat kenal memanggilnya dengan nada yang dibuat sehalus mungkin.

"Sakura, lama tidak berjumpa." Ucap seorang perempuan sebayanya dari ruang tamu. Sakura menatap ke arah orang yang tadi memanggilnya. Saskura tersenyum palsu kemudian merjalan ke arahnya.

"Lama tak bertemu–"

Siapakah perempuan yang menyapa Sakura itu? Penasaran? Ikutin kelanjutan cerita ini dan tunggu Chapie selanjutnya ya…*ngarep tingkat dewa*

Author Zone

Hai saya datang lagi di chapie 6 #dilempar pke sandal ma reader karna bru nongol#, maaf kalo lama update fic ini saya lagi sibuk alnya *alah alasan aje lu thor. Di ch kali ini saya membuat critanya lebih panjang, mudah"an kalian gak bosen bacanya.

Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fic abal-abal ini? Ku harap ada

Apakah Chapie ini mengecewakan para reader? Ku harap gak. Segitu aje ye cuap-cuap authornye, author mau blz review, oke check ki dot.

Balasan Riview yang di **B** ma U brarti itu yang login.

**devilived**: maksi dah review, Ch 6 up. Review lagi ya!.

**Eunike Yuen**: maksi dah review Eunike-san, maaf telat update Ch 6. Review lagi ya!.

**Aurora Hammi'chan**: makasih dah review, ni udh di lnjutin. Riview lgi ya!

**Kamikaze Ayy**: ni ch 6 dah up, mkasi udh review. Adegan kissing SS kurang ya? Ni aku udah bnyakin scane kissu SS di Ch 6, mudah"an km puas. Review lagi ya!.

**OraRi HinaRa**: Mkasi dah review, ch 6 up. Riview lgi ya!

TheblueSSangel: Mkasi dah review, ch 6 up. Riview lgi ya!

**Miki Yuiki Vessalius**: mkisi dah review and koreksinya, jangn panggil sya senpai, panggil Mey aja. Ch 6 dah up, gomen telat,,. Di sini ada adegan SasuSakunya, gak tau bnyak apa gak menurut kmu adegan SSnya, mudh"an kamu suka. Review lagi ya!

**ChitrAw**: thank, dah review. Ch 6 Up, review lagi ya!

**Nina-SasuSaku**: ch 6 dah Up, mdh"an suka. Review lagi ya!

Uchiha ryuka: critanya lucu ya? Masa sih? Makasih dah review. Ni dah Up ch 6. Review lgi ya!

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink**: Maaf bru bisa update ch 6. apakh scane SSnya dah panjang? Ku harap sudah. Review lagi ya!

**Winterblossom Concrit Team**: Makasi sudah mau meriview fic aku yang abal ini, saya tersanjung bisa dpt review dari WBTC, itu sangat membantu untuk klanjutan fic saya. Apkah ch ini sudah lebig baik dari Ch kmarin, ataukah lebih buruk?kalau ada waktu, Mohon koreksinya lagi ya!

Kazuma B'tomat: makasi dah review, maaf klo fic ini minim deskripsi. sya sudah membuat deskripsi yang lbih banyak di ch 6 ini tapi tidak terlalu. Review lagi ya

**Yuuki Aika UcHiHa**: makasi udh review and koreksinya, Kiba dan Sai OOC karena tuntutan dalam fic ini, kan karena Sai senior Kiba, itu critanya Kiba enggak brani ngelawan seniornya. Mdah"an alsan saya ini bsa di terima Yuuki-san. Review lagi ya.


	7. Chapter 7

I will die if im not kissing  
>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto<p>

Mey Hanazaki © Fic I Will Die If Im Not Kissing

**Last Chapter**

**Sakura memasuki rumahnya, Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tetapi matanya membulat sempurna kala melihat seseorang yang begitu menyebalkan baginya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamarnya tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu suara yang ia sangat kenal memanggilnya dengan nada yang dibuat sehalus mungkin.**

"**Sakura, lama tidak berjumpa." Ucap seorang perempuan sebayanya dari ruang tamu. Sakura menatap ke arah orang yang tadi memanggilnya. Sakura tersenyum palsu kemudian berjalan ke arahnya.**

"**Lama tak bertemu–"**

_Genre: Romance_.  
><em>Rate: T+<em>  
>Pair: SasuSaku slight SakuGaa, NaruHina, SaIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema and other pair.<br>Inspirated Fic: I will die if im not kissing by Hibiki Ai tapi hanya terinspirasi aja, alur ceritanya akan berbeda.  
>Warning: AU, Typo(s) pasti, OOC, alur mudah ditebak, ide pasaran, aneh, abal-abal, gak nyambung dan untuk ch ini Sasuke jadi OOC.<p>

_Don't Like Don't Read_

**Chapter 7**

**Normal Pov**

Sakura tersenyum palsu kemudian berjalan ke arahnya.

"Lama tak betemu, Karin." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dipaksakan, sedangkan yang disapanya juga mengeluarkan senyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Sakura-_chan_ kamu baru pulang? Sini duduk dulu." Hana–_Kaa-san_ Sakura– menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk.

"Hai, _Kaa-san_." Sakura duduk di samping Hana. Sakura memandang Karin garang yang di balas seringai Karin.

"Sakura-_chan_, Karin akan bersekolah di KG juga, jadi kamu harus mengenalkan lingkungan di KG ya?" ucap Kana–_Kaa-san_ Karin – Kana merupakan adik kandung Hana rambutnya berwarna merah sama seperti Karin.

Mata Sakura membulat tatkala mendengar ucapan _Kaa-san_ Karin, Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ne, Kana _Baa-san_." Ucap Sakura pasrah. Perbincangan mulai terjadi antara kedua orangtua mereka. Karena Sakura merasa bosan dengan obrolan orangtua itu, Ia memutuskan pergi ke kamarnya.

"_Kaa-san_, Sakura ke kamar dulu." Pamit Sakura.

"Ajak Karin juga Saku-_chan_." Sekali lagi Sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ayo Karin kita ke kamarku." Ajak Sakura pada Karin. Sebelum meninggalkan ruang tamu Sakura pamit kepada kedua orangtua Karin. Karin mengekor di belakang Sakura. Begitu sampai di kamar Sakura, Karin langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang Sakura yang membuat si empunya mendengus kesal.

"Ck, tidak sopan." Gumam Sakura. Sakura duduk di kursi belajarnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak masuk ke sini, kamarmu tetap masih sama. _Childish_." Kata Karin, Sakura lagi-lagi mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya Karin dan kedua orangtuanya tinggal di Oto, tapi karena pekerjaan _Tou-san_nya yang di tugaskan untuk bekerja di Konoha jadilah sekarang Karin sekeluarga pindah ke Konoha, _Tou-san_nya membeli apartemen mewah yang ada di pusat kota agar lebih dekat dengan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

"Teriam kasih atas pujiannya." Balas Sakura sarkastik. Sakura berdiri kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia ingin menyegarkan diri dulu. 30 menit Sakura mandi, akhirnya Ia selesai melakukan ritual mandinya. Ia memakai piama berwarna merah jambu beraksen beruang coklat, Ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Matanya tertuju pada Karin yang sedang mengutak atik phonsel Sakura dengan seenak jidatnya. Sakura berjalan cepat menghampiri Karin dan menyambar phonselnya kasar.

"Jaga sikapmu Karin, jangan mengambil barang orang sembarangan." Bentak Sakura pada Karin, Karin menghendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Siapa Sasuke itu? Apakah dia putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu? Dan apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Karin memberondong Sakura dengan pertanyaan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ketus Sakura. Karin tersenyum licik tetapi senyumnya itu tidak di lihat Sakura karena Sakura berdiri membelakangi Karin Ia sedang menyisir mahkota _pink_nya menghadap cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya.

Tok…tok..tok

"Masuk saja tidak di kunci." Kata Sakura, seorang wanita berambut coklat masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap anita yang baru masuk tadi.

"Ada apa Yakumo-_san_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Begiti nona, saya di suruh memanggil nona Karin untuk turun ke bawah karena kedua orangtuanya akan pulang." Ucap Yakumo pada Sakura.

"Begitu? Ya sudah Yakumo-_san_ boleh pergi." Kata Sakura, Yakumo pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

"Karin ayo turun, orangtuamu sudah menunggu." Sakura dan Karin keluar dari kamar Sakura dan pergi ke pintu depan yang disana sudah ada kedua orangtua mereka.

"Kami pulang dulu ya Hana, Shin –_Tou-san_ Sakura–. Kapan-kapan kami ke sini lagi." Ucap Kana sambil cipika-cipiki dengan Hana.

"Ne, kami tunggu kedatangan kalian lagi ke rumah kami." Sahut Hana. Karin sekeluarga pun masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Haruno. Hana dan Shin melambaikan tangannya, mereka bertiga kemudian masuk ke dalam.

"Kaa-san, Sasori-_nii_ ke mana?" Tanya Sakura yang sedari tadi nii-san tersayangnya tidak ada keliahatan.

"Oh Saso-_kun_ sedang menginap di rumah Dei-_kun_." Jawab Hana.

"Begitu. Sakura ke kamar dulu Kaa-san Tou-_san_." Sakura mengecup kedua pipi _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_nya. Ia berlari memasuki kamarnya.

"Hah, mudah-mudah Karin tidak mengganggu hari-hariku di KG." Ucap Sakura, Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan manik _emerald_ di balik kelopak matanya.

)))Mey)))

**At KHS 10.15 a.m**

Suasana di KG masih sama seperti kemarin karena sekarang masih dalam perayaan festival sekolah KG. Pengunjung yang datang lebih banyak dari pada kemarin. Di kelas 2-1 masih sibuk melayani pengunjung seperti kemarin tapi sekarang jauh lebih banyak, semua maid sampai kewalahan menanganinya.

"Hah, aku capek Sakura." Keluh Ino pada Sakura, mereka berdua sekarang ada di bagian kasir.

"Aku juga Ino, kenapa pengunjungnya banyak banget." Sakura mengamati semua pengunjung bahkan yang belum dapat tempat sekali pun rela menunggu berdiri di luar.

"Apakah kue yang di buat oleh Mia begitu enaknya, sampai pengunjung tak hentinya berdatangan." Di sini, memang Mia sang ketua kelas yang membuat kue.

"Wajar saja kue buatannya enak Ino, dia kan penerus perusahaan kue terbesar di Konoha nantinya. Selain itu _Tou-san_ Mia orang Prancis yang sangat pintar membuat kue, sudah pasti Mia diajar langsung oleh _Tou-san_nya." Kata Sakura.

"Iya ya, kok aku gak nyadar hehehe."

"Kau ini. Hei Ino apakah Sai-senpai tidak ke sini menemuimu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Emm tidak tau. Memang kenapa?"

"Cuma nanya _Pig_."

"Bohong, kau ingin ketemu Sasuke-_senpai_ kan?"

Blush… ucapan Ino sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Apaan sih, gak kok."

"Jujur saja Jidat, kau menyukainya kan?" Sakura diam sejenak.

"Aku tidak tau _Pig_." Sakura menunduk.

"Apa kau sudah tidak menyukai Gaara-_kun_ lagi?"

"Mungkin."

"Sudahlah Jidat. Yang mana di antara keduanya yang akan kau pilih, ikuti saja kata hatimu."

"Iya Ino."

.

.

.

_Stand caffe maid_ yang dibuka oleh kelas 1-2 ditutup untuk sementara karena sekarang mereka semua diberikan istirahat selama 2 jam oleh Anko-sensei—wali kelas—. Mereka bersorak gembira karena diberikan waktu istirahat, tidak seperti kemarin mereka semua bekerja tanpa istirahat, mereka semua boleh berkunjung ke _stand-stand_ kelas lain.

"Kita pergi ke stand kelas-kelas lain yuk." Ajak Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke stand rumah hantu." Usul tenten yang langsung mendapat gelengan dari Hinata dan Sakura.

"Ayolah, kalian penakut sekali sih." Ucap Tenten, Ino dan Temari tertawa.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan. Mereka berlima pergi ke stand rumah hantu yang dibuka oleh kelas 3-1. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju kelas 3-1 yang letaknya di lantai 3, tapi untuk meluaskan jalur rumah hantunya kelas 3-1 memakai koridor yang menghubungkan semua kelas 3 jadinya arenanya cukup panjang. Sedangkan kelas tiga yang lain membuka _stand_ mereka di lapangan kecuali kelas 3-1. Sakura dkk akhirnya sampai di lantai 3, Sakura langsung merinding begitu melihat tempat rumah hantu itu, padahal Ia belum masuk.

"Sebelum kalian masuk rumah hantu terlebih dahulu kalian membeli tiket di sebelah sana." Kata seorang perempuan cantik menunjuk kelas 3-1.

"_Arigatou Senpai_." Ucap Sakura dkk, mereka masuk ke dalam kelas 3-1. Sesudah mendapatkan tiket masing-masing mereka semua keluar dari ruangan kemudian melangkah memasuki rumah hantu. Tapi baru Tenten saja yang masuk ke dalam tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak.

"Hinata-_chan_ tunggu aku." Teriak seorang bocah berkulit _tan_, Ia berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Na-naruto-_kun_ sedang apa kau di-di sini?" Tanya Hinata, wajahnya sudah memerah. Tenten yang tadi sudah masuk keluar lagi.

"Aku ke sini ingin bertemu denganmu, Hinata-_chan_" Naruto memamerkan senyum manisnya kepada Hinata yang sontak membuat wajah Hinata tambah memerah.

"Be-begitu ya."

"Hei, Naruto-_senpai_ apakah Sai-_kun_ tidak ikut ke sini?" Tanya Ino pada Naruto. Sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, suara _baritone_ milik seseorang di belakang Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Sai, Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru baru saja tiba.

"Aku di sini Ino-_chan_." Sai tersenyum lembut ke arah Ino yang disambut senyum sumringah dari Ino.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang mau ke sini?" Tanya Ino pada Sai begitu pemuda itu sampai di depannya.

"Tuh, bocah duren yang mengajak—memaksa— kami ke sini." Jawab Sai sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya yang dibalas cengiran khas Naruto.

"Oh gitu. Apakah kalian mau ikut masuk ke dalam rumah hantu juga?" Tanya Ino

"Ikut." Jawab Naruto.

"_Dobe_, kau jangan memutuskan seenaknya." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"_Teme_, aku ingin menemani Hinata-_chan_. Ia kan takut sama yang namanya hantu." Kata Naruto merangkul Hinata, Hinata hanya menunduk malu.

"Kita ikut saja, Sasuke." Timbrug Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri di samping Temari.

"Hn, terserah kalian saja."

"Ayo kita masuk. Hinata-_chan_ tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku, wakatta?"

"Ne Naruto-_kun_." Mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Temari melingkarkan lengannya di lengan kanan Shikamaru begitu juga Ino Ia melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sai. Pasangan HinaNaru bergandengan tangan mesra. NejiTen berjalan berdampingan tanpa ada kontak fisik, begitu juga SasuSaku mereka berdua berjalan paling belakang. Sebenarnya Sakura takut dengan hantu-hantu bohongan yang ada di situ, tapi karena malu berteriak atau pun menjerit seperti yang dilakukan oleh Ino dan juga Hinata, Sakura hanya meremas rok maidnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Hei _Pinky_, kalau kau memejamkan matamu seperti itu, kau bisa jatuh karena tidak melihat jalan." Sasuke membuka suara di antara keduanya yang sedari tadi tak mengobrol sama sekali.

"Eh, " Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang Sasuke yang memandang lurus ke depan dan berhenti sejenak yang membuat Sasuke ikut berhenti.

"Kalau kau takut, kenapa masuk ke sini? Dasar bodoh."

"A-aku ti-tidak ta-takut kok."

"Hn. Kalau begitu buka matamu." Sasuke melanjutkan berjalan menyusul para sahabatnya yang diikuti Sakura di belakangnya, mereka tertinggal jauh.

"Hihihihihiiiii." Suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar yang membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri, Ia mencengkram roknya kuat.

_Greep_… pergelangan kaki kanan Sakura dicengkram oleh sebuah tangan.

"Kyaaaaaa—" jeritan keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura yang sukses membuat Sasuke berhenti kembali. Sasuke memandang seseuatu yang berada di bawah Sakura.

"_Se-senpai_ tolong aku, sepertinya hantu ya-yang mencengram ka-kakiku ingin membawaku ikut dengannya. Bagaimana ini, aku belum mau mati bahkan punya pacar aja belum." Wajah Sakura sudah ingin menangis. Tes… tes… sedetik kemudian cairan bening keluar dari emerald Sakura.

"Hiks…hiks..hiks… aku belum hiks mau mati." Ucap Sakura sesenggukan. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura kemudian langsung menendang boneka yang mencengkram kaki Sakura itu dengan entengnya, nasib si boneka? Ya sudah pasti terlepar dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hei, _Pinky_ berhentilah menangis." Ucap Sasuke memandang datar Sakura yang ada di depannya.

"Tapi a-aku belum mau mati _Se-senpai_." Kata Sakura.

"Tidak aka nada yang mengajakmu mati. Dasar konyol."

"Tapi tadi ada hantu hiks yang mencengkram kakiku."

"Itu hanya boneka, bodoh."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Hn"

Sakura memandang kakinya yang tadi dicengkram oleh boneka. "Huft, syukurlah." Ia benafas lega.

"Dasar penakut." Wajah Sakura memerah karena malu sebab Ia ketahuan takut hantu dan juga gelap Ia menunduk diam. _Gyuut~_... Sasuke merangkul bahu Sakura sehingga membuat tubuh keduanya salung menempel.

"Kalau begini, kau tidak akan ketakutan lagi kan?" wajah Sakura merona merah, Ia blushing berat. Sekarang Ia ada dalam rangkulan Sasuke, bau maskulin menyapa hidung mancung Sakura. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke, sesekali Ia menjerit bila ada hantu—jadi-jadian— yang lewat menakut-nakuti mereka.

"_Senpai arigatou_." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Hn." Sasuke mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Sakura.

_Deg… deg… deg_ debaran jantung mereka semakin cepat.

"_Aku merasakan detak jantung Sasuke-senpai sangat cepat. Apakah Senpai juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku?" batin Sakura. "Ahh pasti hanya perasaanku saja." Ucap Sakura di dalam hati._

Setelah satu jam mereka di dalam rumah hantu, akhirnya mereka keluar juga dari situ. Di sana sudah ada Naruto dkk menunggu mereka berdua yang sedari tadi sudah sampai terlebih dahulu. Sasuke dan Sakura menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya tapi sebelum keluar dari rumah hantu Sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya .

"Teme, kau lama sekali di dalam." Teriak Naruto sambil mencak-mencak gak jelas.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke.

"Ayo kita ke _stand _yang lain." Ajak Sai yang sudah jalan bersama Ino terlebih dahulu, yang lainnya mengekor di belakang. Mereka semua mengunjungi satu-satu _stand_ yang di buka setiap kelas mulai dari _stand _jajanan khas Jepang, jajanan khas Indonesia, _stand caffe_ ala Prancis, dan masih banyak _stand_ lainnya.

"Hah, capek juga keliling." Keluh Temari.

"Iya. Nanti malam ada pesta kembang api sebagai penutupan dari festival KG. Aku jadi gak sabar nontonnya." Celoteh Ino dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Iya, aku juga gak sabar Ino." Kata Sakura dengan riang, Ia jingkrak-jingkrak dengan Ino. Sasuke yang baru melihat tingkah Sakura seperti itu, tersenyum tipis.

"Seperti anak kecil saja. Itu hanya pesta kembang api." Kata Sasuke memandang Sakura dan Ino dengan tatapan mengejek. Sakura dan Ino yang merasa dirinya disindir langsung menghentikan jingkrak-jingkrak mereka.

"Apa _Senpai_ bilang, kami seperti anak kecil?" teriak Ino memandang _horror_ Sasuke. Sekarang Ia sudah tidak takut lagi dengan Sasuke dkk, karena Ino yakin bahwa mereka tidak seseram yang orang bilang.

"Hn." Ino hendak melontarkan caci maki ke pemuda _raven_ di sampingnya, tapi keburu ditahan oleh kekasihnya, Sai.

"Ino-_chan_, sudahlah. Jangan kau tanggapi omongan Sasuke." Sai memegang tangan Ino.

"Tapi Sai-_kun_, hah ya sudahlah." Ino pasrah tapi wajahnya merenggut kesal

"Ayo kembali ke kelas." Ajak Tenten.

"Aa, benar katamu Ten. Waktu istirahat kita tinggal 10 menit lagi, harus segera kembali." Ujar Temari.

"Ya, sudah kami pergi dulu ya, jaa Sai-_kun_." Ino dkk kembali ke kelas mereka. Sesampainya mereka di kelas, teman-temannya yang lain sudah berkumpul di depan meja kasir.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Ucap Sakura pada Mia selaku ketua di sini.

"Cepat masuk barisan." Suruh Mia. Sakura dkk masuk ke barisan yang masih kosong.

"Baik, karena banyaknya pengunjung yang berdatangan ke sini sekarang. Kita akan membatasi pengunjung yang akan ke sini. Apa kalian mengerti?" Tanya Mia pada semua teman-temannnya.

"Kami mengerti." Semua menjawab serentak.

"Dan untuk yang laki-laki, sekarang kalian boleh melepas pakaian maid yang kalian pakai."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Renji, matanya sudah berbinar-binar senang.

"Aa."

"Hooreee." Semua siswa berteriak gembira sedangkan siswi hanya bisa cengo melihat perubahan wajah laki-laki di kelas 1-2 dari cemberut dan gak bergairah berubah jadi senang.

"Oke, kalian sekarang boleh keluar dari sini, tapi jam 9 malam kalian harus sudah ada di sini." Kata Mia.

"Baik." semua siswa 1-2 keluar dari kelas.

Setelah mereka semua kaluar masih menyisakan perempuannya saja, mereka mulai melayani tamu yang berdatangan.

**Skip time**

**At Konoha Gakuen 09.15.p.m.**

Semua siswa/i sibuk membereskan kelasnya masing-masing seperti semula sebelum dijadikan stand-stand. Di kelas 1-2 juga nampak sibuk membenahi kelasnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi akan seperti semula.

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga." Ino menghela nafas lelah, Ia duduk di bangkunya.

"Iya, aku capek banget." Timbrug Tenten.

"Aku lapar." Keluh Ino.

"Aku juga." Ucap Sakura, Temari, Tenten dan Hinata berbarengan.

"Hahahaha, kita memang kompak." Tenten tertawa diikiti oleh Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu di kantin sekarang kan kantinnya masih buka, mungpung pesta kembang apinya belum dimulai." Usul Ino. Di KG walau pun sudah membuka _stand _tapi kantin tetap jalan.

"Iya, ayo kita ke kantin." Mereka pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin. Sesampainya di kantin mereka mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, mereka duduk di dekat jendela yang apabila menengok ke jendela disuguhi oleh taman KG, di taman sangat ramai. Siswa/I banyak yang nongkrong di sana sampai pesta kembang api di mulai.

**Sakura Pov**

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya Ayame. Aku mengalihkan pandangan yang sedari tadi memandang keluar sekarang memandang buku menu yang baru saja diberikan oleh Ayame. Ayame sangat cantik malam ini, berbeda dari yang kemarin. Ia menggerai rambutnya. Aku berniat menjahilinya.

"Ayame-_san_, kamu cantik sekali malam ini." Puji sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_ kamu bisa saja." Ayame tersenyum malu-malu. Aku mengerling pada teman-temanku sebagai isyarat, dan mereka mengangguk.

"Ya, Ayame-_san_ kamu berbeda dari yang biasanya." Tenten ikut memberi suara.

"Kalian ini, jangan bikin aku tersipu." Kata Ayame.

"Itu betul Ayame, kau sangat cantik malam ini." Seru seseorang dari belakang Ayame. Ayame-_san_ membalikkan badannya, dan terlihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh atletis berdiri di depannya, aku dan yang lain tersenyum simpul memandang mereka berdua.

"Yamato-_kun_, kau ini." Ayame-_san_ memukul pelan bahu kanan Yamato-_sensei_. Yamato-_sensei_ salah satu guru yang mengajar di KG tepatnya sebagai guru olahraga selain Gai-_sensei_.

"Hei jangan memukulku terlalu keras." Yamato-_sensei_ meringis, tapi dia itu hanya berakting agar diperhatikan oleh Ayame-_san._

"Benarkah, aku memukulmu terlalu kencang?" Ayame mengusap lengan Yamato-_sensei_ yang tadi dipukulnya. Yamato-_sensei_ tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, Yamato mengacak pelan rambut coklat Ayame.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan kau usap lagi. Ayo kita ke taman belakang." Ajak Yamato.

"Aku belum mencatat makanan anak-anak ini." Ucap Ayame-_san_.

"Kami tidak apa-apa kok Ayame-_san_, kami dilayani pelayan lain saja." Ucapku disertai senyum dan semua sahabatku mengangguk menyetujui ucapanku.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, jadi Ayame-_san_ dan Yamato-_sensei_ bisa pergi berkencan sekarang."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Kata Yamato-_sensei_ yang sudah menyeret Ayame-_san_ dengan tidak sabaran yang sukses mendapatkan satu jitakan sayang dari Ayame-_san_. Aku dan teman-teman terkikik geli.

**End Sakura Pov**

"Mereka pasangan yang blak-blakan." Celetuk Ino.

"Seperti kau dan Sai, _Pig_." Ucap Sakura, Ino mendelik ke Sakura dan yang lainnya kembali tertawa. Pelayan yang lain kemudian datang menghampiri merea berlima. Setelah menyebutkan makanan dan minuman yang dipesan dan sudah dicatat, pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sekitar 20 menit menunggu, akhirnya pesanan mereka datang, mereka pun menyantap makanan mereka. Acara makan mereka diselingi dengan ngobrol-ngobrol supaya tidak sepi pas makan.

"Hah, kenyangnya." Ucap Tenten.

"He eh. Dari tadi siang aku belum makan." Kata Ino sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Ya sama, aku juga." Yang lain ikut menimpali.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Ino. Sakura melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Emm jam 10 lebih 5 menit." Jawab Sakura.

"Kita masih punya waktu mengobrol sebelum pesta kembang api" kata Temari sambil menyeruput jus melonnya.

"Gak sabar mau nonton kembang api bersama Sai-_kun_." Celoteh Ino, teman-temannya memutar bola matanya bosan.

**Skip Time**

Sakura berjalan mengitari taman KG, Ia mencari sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kantin pada saat Ia pergi ke _toilet_.

"Yang lainnya pada kemana sih, awas aja sampai ketemu." Gerutu Sakura, wajahnya cemberut.

"Apa mereka melupakanku yang tadi pergi ke _toilet_?" Sakura masih ngedumel sendiri, Ia tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada pemuda yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu tersenyum tipis mendengar gerutuan Sajura.

"Hei _Pinky,_ apa kau sudah gila ngomong sendiri." Perempatan muncul di pelipis kanan Sakura karena Ia tadi dia dibilang sudah gila. Sakura berhenti dan otomatis Sasuke ikut berhenti.

"Apa kau bilang aku gi—_Se-Senpai_?" mata Sakura membulat begitu Ia berbalik kebelakang dan mendapati pemuda raven berada dihadapannya saat ini. Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah _innocent_ Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa _Senpai_ bi-bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura gugup, Ia masih berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat sejak mendapati Sasuke ada di depannya sekarang.

"Hn."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku _Senpai_." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi kata andalannya yang keluar dari bibirnya, Sakura mendengus kesal. Gadis berambut _buble gum_ itu sekarang sudah merasa tidak canggung lagi dengan pemuda _raven_ yang ada di depannya. Sakura kembali berjalan dan Sasuke berjalan di sampingnya. Sakura celingak-celinguk mencari para sahabatnya.

"Ke mana perginya mereka?" Sakura bertanya entah pada siapa. Sasuke masih _stay cool_ berjalan di sampingnya, heatsheat bertengger di kedua telinganya. Semua perempuan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan memuja sedangkan pemuda Uchiha ini tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Karena Sakura capek Ia memutuskan duduk di bangku panjang yang terletak di taman sekolah yang di belakangnya ada pohon sakuranya Sasuke juga ikut duduk.

"Hah, capeknya." Keluh Sakura. Ia mengambil phonselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Ino tapi hasilnya nihil, Ino tidak mengangkat panggilan telponnya, Ia pun kembali memasukkan phonselnya ke dalam tas. Sakura memandang kearah Sasuke yang sedang melihat ke langit, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, Ia memandang langit seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Wah, bintangnya banyak sekali." Seru Sakura riang, Sakura mulai menghitung ribuan atau bahkan tidak terhingga jumlah bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, Ia menatap Sakura yang sedang menghitung bintang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Pinky?" Tanya Sasuke, Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sakura memandang Sasuke, Ia menghentikan kegiatannya menghitung bintang.

"Umm, sedang menghitung bintang." Jawab Sakura _Innocent_. Ia kembali menghitung bintang.

"Bodoh." Sakura yang dikatai bodoh oleh Sasuke langsung memandang Sasuke sebal.

"Apa? Aku tidak bodoh." Ucap Sakura. Hening kembali menyergap mereka berdua, tak lama kemudian Sasuke berdiri, Sakura memandang Sasuke bingung.

"Hei _Pinky_, kau mau jalan-jalan tidak?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Jalan-jalan ke mana?" Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura melainkan Ia menarik tangan mungil milik gadis berambut _buble gum _itu.

"He-hei _Senpai_, kau mau mengajakku ke mana?"

"Sudahlah, tak usah banyak tanya, cukup ikuti aku saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang lebar-lebar dengan susah payah. Sakura menoleh ke arah tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Sasuke, wajah Sakura merona merah melihatnya. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura kemudian Ia melihat wajah Sakura yang merona, Ia tersenyum tipis dan semakin mengeratkan tautannya yang membuat Sakura memandang ke arah Sasuke yang menatap ke depan. Sakura juga ikut-ikutan tersenyum tipis. Mereka jalan-jalan di sekitar taman sekolah sambil mencari-cari sahabat-sahabatnya, mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih banyak yang membicarakan mereka setiap keduanya lewat, ada pro dan kontra pastinya.

_Tap…tap…tap_ bunyi langkah kaki keduanya, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Sasuke berhenti melangkah seperti tadi. Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura didapatinya Sakura mengerang kesakitan nafasnya terengah-engah, tanpa bertanya lagi Sasuke sudah tau kalau itu efek dari kutukan Sasori Ia langsung menarik tengkuk belakang Sakura dan mulai mencium bibir ranum Sakura. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian semua yang ada di sana ada yang teriak-teriak gak jelas, ada yang menyalahkan pasangannya karena tidak seromantis Sasuke dan ada juga yang wajahnya memerah melihat adegan _kissu_ SasuSaku.

"Empp…emmpp—" erang mereka berdua, mereka saling melumat dan berciuman panas kerena jika mereka hanya saling mengecup biasa itu tidak akan menghilangkan sesak di antara keduanya, makanya mereka harus melakukan _french kiss_, pernah dulu mereka hanya melakukan kecupan biasa pertamanya memang rasa sesaknya hilang tapi 5 menit setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, salah satu di antara mereka merasakan sesak lagi. Itulah yang menyebabkan mereka melakukan _french kiss _ seperti saat ini, di samping itu juga karena mereka berdua menikmatinya.

Mereka masih berciuman, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri sedangkan Sakura ke arah yang berlawanan, lidah saling membelit mereka tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar, sampai seseorang menegur mereka berdua.

"Yaa, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" teriak wanita berambut _pirang_ dengan suara cemprengnya, Ino. Sakura dan Sasuke sontak melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, Sakura menghapus jejak saliva yang ada di sudut bibirnya, wajanya menunduk memerah ini kali keduanya Ino dan juga Sai memergoki mereka berdua berciuman. Sasuke memandang sebal ke arah Ino dan Sai tidak seperti Sakura yang menunduk malu.

"Kalian kami cari dari tadi, ternyata kalian asyik berciuman." Ucap Ino kesal.

"Gomen _Pig_." Ucap Sakura, lalu Ia teringat ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Is memandang Ino.

"Hei, kenapa kau yang marah _Pig_? Harusnya aku yang marah." Bentak sakura ke Ino.

"Hah, maksunmu apa Jidat?" Tanya Ino yang tidak mengerti.

"Kau meninggalkanku begitu juga yang lainnya. Kalian meninggalkan aku di kantin."

"Tadi aku sudah menyuruh Sasuke-_senpai_ untuk menjemputmu kok." Kata Ino. Sakura memandang ke arah Sasuke yang langsung mamalingkan wajanya dari Sakura.

"Benarkah itu Pig? Tapi kok emmp—" belum Sakura selesai berbicara Sasuke sudah membekap mulut Sakura.

"Ayo ke atap." Ajak Sasuke sambil menyeret Sakura dan masih membekap mulut Sakura. Ino dan Sai saling menoleh dan menyeringai, mereka kemudian mengikuti Sakura dan Sasuke. _Poor_ Sasuke, kau ketahuan ingin berduaan dengan Sakura. Ckckckckck.

Sakura memukul-mukul tangan Sasuke yang membekap mulutnya karena Ia hampir kehabisan nafas. Sasuke langsung melepaskan bekapannya.

"Fuahh… Ya, Senpai apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Sakura pada Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sasuke menghiraukan bentakan Sakura Ia cuek, memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana dan menatap lurus ke depan. Mereka akhirnya sampai di atap sekolah, di sana sudah ada Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, dan juga Temari mereka semua sedang duduk sambil mengobrol di bangku yang sudah ada di sana, entah siapa yang mengangkut bangku itu ke atap, di mana atap itu yang awalnya kosong sekarang sudah ada bangku dan meja di sana.

"Yo _Teme_, kau lama sekali mencari Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke yang baru duduk di bangku yang kosong di sebelah Naruto, Sakura duduk di depan Sasuke, Sai duduk paling pinggir di sebelah Shikamaru dan Ino duduk di depan Sai.

"Kalian tau kenapa Sasuke-_senpai_ lama mencari Sakura?" ucap Ino, semuanya menggeleng kecuali Sai yang senyum-senyum gak jelas, sedangkan SasuSaku harap-harap cemas mendengar perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulut biang gosip itu.

"Mereka berdua berciuman di depan umum." Kata Ino akhirnya, Ia memandang Sakura dengan menyeringai.

"Apa? Benarkah?" teriak semuanya, kecuali NejiHina, SaIno dan SasuSaku yang wajahnya sama-sama merona.

"Hm, kami mencarinya capek-capek eh tidak taunya mereka malah berciuman." Cerocos Ino. Yang lainnya lagi-lagi memandang SasuSaku bergantian.

"Benarkah itu _Teme_?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke di sampingnya. Wajah Sasuke sudah tidak memerah lagi Ia sangat cepat dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ku anggap jawabanmu itu ya. Jadi apakah kalian sudah pacaran?" Naruto menatap keduanya sili berganti.

"Kami tidak pacaran _Dobe_." Ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Benarkah? tapi—"

"Itu hanya karena efek kutukan Sasori."

"_Ternyata Sasuke-senpai tidak mengnggap ciuman yang kami lakukan berarti."_ Batin Sakura sedih, wajahnya seketika menjadi murung dan tidak bersemangat menonton pesta kembang api.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Oh begitu. Emm 5 menit lagi pesta kembang apinya akan di mulai, aku jadi tidak sabar. Kau juga kan Hinata-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang ada di depannya.

"I-iya Na-Naruto-_kun_." Jawab Hinata.

"Ayo kita semua berdiri di sana." Naruto menunjuk ke pagar pembatas atap, agar mereka semua bisa melihat indahnya kota Konoha dari atap sambil menunggu kembang api di nyalakan. Semuanya berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju pembatas kawat yang di tunjuk oleh Naruto tadi. Paling ujung timur Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Sai, Ino, Sakura dan yang paling barat Sasuke.

"10 detik lagi kembang apinya akan di luncurkan, ayo kita hitung bersama." Ucap Naruto semangat.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10 "

_**JDUARRR JDUARRR**_… kembang api di luncurkan, semuanya menatap ke arah kembang api yang meletus di langit.

"Wahh indahnya." Kata Ino, yang lainnya mengangguk setuju, satu persatu kembang api di luncurkan semua orang bertepuk tangan meriah. Langit tampak bercahaya dengan adanya cahaya dari letusan kembang api. Sekitar 50 kembang api di luncurkan dan tadi adalah kembang api yang paling terakhir yang merupakan kembang api yang paling besar di antara yang lainnya. Mereka semua kemudian turun ke bawah dan pergi ke areal parkir, ternyata di parkiran sudah banya orang yang sedang mengeluarkan mobil atau punsepeda mereka.

"Hoahem, sudah jam 12 malam lebih 20 menit. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Shikamaru Ia sudah mengantuk berat, karena dari tadi Temari tidak membiarkan dia tidur sedikit pun.

"Iya, ayo pulang. Neji aku yang mengantar Hinata-_chan_, kau antar saja gadis bercepol itu." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Tenten yang ada di sebelah Neji.

"Hm, baiklah. Tenten ayo masuk mobilku, ku antar kau pulang." ucap Neji.

"_Arigatou _Neji-_senpai_." Ujar Tenten malu-malu.

"Hm. Aku duluan." Neji masuk ke mobil _ferarri_ _silver_ miliknya dan duduk di kursi pengemudi, sedangkan Tenten duduk di samping Neji di kursi penumpang depan. Mobil Neji kemudian meninggalkan pelataran parkir.

"Sakura, kamu pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Emm Sasori-_nii_ yang akan menjemputku." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum di paksakan.

"Benarkah?" Ino memandang Sakura lekat.

"Iya, aku akan menelfon Sasori-_nii_."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan." Ino memasuki mobil _Volvo_ hitam milik Sai yang di dalamnya sudah ada Sai di kursi pengemudi. Sai mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke aku duluan." Ucap Sai, Sai mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan areal parkir.

"Ayo Temari kita juga pulang." Ajak Shikamaru. Sebelum ShikaTema pulang, mereka berpamitan dulu ke sahabat-sahabatnya, baru mereka pulang. Kini tinggal Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata dan Sakura di parkiran.

"Aku juga pulang duluan Teme, Hinata-chan sudah mengantuk." Ujar Naruto, Hinata sedari tadi sudah mengantuk matanya juga memerah.

"Hn."

"Kami duluan Sakura-chan." Ucap Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka pun masuk ke mobil _ferarri_ warna _orange_ milik Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan areal parkir.

Sekarang hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura, Sakura menghubungi Sasori tapi dari tadi panggilannya tidak dijawab oleh kakak tercintanya.

"_Aniki_, ayo angkat." Sakura masih menempelkan phonselnya di telinga kanannya sambil menggigit jari-jarinya. Ia gugup hanya berdua dengan Sasuke walau pun biasanya juga gugup sih, tapi sekarang Sakura sedang marah pada Sasuke.

"Arrgg, dasar _Aniki-baka_." Geram Sakura, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sakura.

"Ayo, ku antar kau pulang." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tidak usah." Balas Sakura ketus.

"Kau mau menunggu kakakmu yang gak bakalan datang itu?"

"Terserah aku."

"Cepat masuk mobilku, atau kau ku tinggal." Ancam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu."

"Sudahlah, cepat masuk ke mobil."

"Aku bilang kan aku tidak mau, kau tuli." Bentak Sakura, sebenarnya Sakura sendiri tidak tau kenapa Ia bisa marah pada Sasuke, mungkin karena Sasuke yang tidak menganggap ciuman mereka berarti.

"Kau, aku bilang cepat masuk mobilku." Sasuke geram, Ia bingung kenapa sikap Sakura sekarang berubah terhadapnya begitu cepat padahal tadi mereka baik-baik saja.

"…" Sakura diam, Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sasuke menarik pergelangan Sakura secara paksa, Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke tapi apa daya, kekuatan laki-laki memang lebih kuat daripada perempuan.

"Lapaskan aku Senpai, sakit." Rintih Sakura.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab alasan mengapa kau tiba-tiba berubah terhadapku?" Sasuke mamandang Sakura tajam.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawab apa-apa, Senpai. Aku memang begini, cepat berubah terhadap orang." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam sang _onyx_. Sakura masih berusaha melepas cengkraman Sasuke yang semakin menguat.

"Bohong." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong kepadamu, Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, dan _Senpai_ juga bukan siapa-siapaku. Jadi sekarang lepaskan tanganku." Sasuke perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya, tapi itu tidak bisa membuat Sakura lepas dari Sasuke karena tangan kekar Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menarik pinggangnya dan tangan yang satunya lagi mangangkat dagu Sakura kemudian Ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Mata Sakura terbelalak, Ia tidak percaya kalau senpainya ini akan menciumnya, Sasuke mencium Sakura kasar, Sakura meronta-ronta di dalam pelukan pemuda _raven_ itu. Sasuke mencoba untuk membuka bibir Sakura tetapi si empunya menutup rapat bibirnya.

"Emmppp—" sakura terus meronta-ronta, air mata jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya . Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura mendorong Sasuke dan behasil, ciuman mereka terlepas nafas Sakura terengah-engah.

_Plakk_… Sakura menampar pipi kiri Sasuke, Sasuke kaget dan Ia memegang pipinya yang sakit akibat tamparan telak Sakura.

"Hiks… hiks… kenapa _Senpai_ melakukan itu? Bukankah _Senpai _hiks bilang kalau ciuman yang biasa kita lakukan karena hiks kutukan yang Sasori-_nii_ buat, tapi ke-kenapa _Senpai_ menciumku padahal aku atau pun kau tidak merasa sesak, kenapa heh?" Sakura sesenggukan, Sasuke diam tidak menjawab perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Kau membuatku bingung _Senpai_, sekaligus sakit," teriak Sakura, air mata membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya hiks apa arti hiks dari ciumanmu hiks tadi _Senpai_?"

"…" Sasuke diam menunduk.

"Aku kira _Senpai_ juga merasakan hal yang sama pada saat kita berciuman. Huh, hahaha bodohnya aku, sampai-sampai mengira kau juga menyukaiku sama sepertiku."

"A-apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu _Senpai_." Teriak Sakura kalap, akhirnya kata-kata yang selama ini dia pendam keluar juga. Sasuke kaget mendengar pengakuan dari Sakura, Ia menatap sakura lebih tepatnya menatap bola mata _emerald_ yang berlinang air mata itu, Ia mencari kebenaran dari kedua manik Sakura dan tidak ada kebohongan. Sasuke tersenyum, tapi senyuman Sasuke salah diartikan oleh Sakura.

"Jadi _Senpai_ menganggap perkataanku tadi lelucon ya? Hahaha harusnya aku sadar tidak seharusnya aku menyukaimu. Anggap saja perkataanku tadi lulucon dan lupakan kalau aku pernah mengatakan menyukaimu. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai partner ciuman saja." Sakura tersenyum paksa ke arah Sasuke yang terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi, Sakura menghapus air matanya. Sakura mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Baru satu langkah, Sakura merasakan tangan kekar seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau salah Saku, aku tidak menganggap perkataanmu tadi lelucon." Ini kali pertama Sasuke mamanggil nama Sakura, karena biasanya dia memanggil Sakura _Pinky_.

"Setiap kali aku berdekatan denganmu, jantungku selalu berdetak tidak normal. Aku jadi seperti orang gila karena terus memikirkanmu." Sasuke mambalikkan tubuh Sakura yang sedari tadi dipeluknya dari belakang menghadapkannya ke arahnya, agar wajah Sakura dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke.

"_Aishiteru_." Sasuke memandang lekat ke mata Sakura, mengatakan bahwa perkataannya barusan tidak bohong. Sakura dibuat tercengang oleh Sasuke, tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Sakura gugup, air matanya mendadak hilang entah kemana, Ia mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke karena Sasuke jauh lebih tinggi daripada dirinya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kyaaa, _Aishiteru mo_ Sasuke-_senpai_." Ucap Sakura girang, kemarahannya pada Sasuke jadi hilang dan digantikan rasa senang. Ia memeluk Sasuke erat, Sasuke lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut oleh tindakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba, tapi sedetik kemudian sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, Ia tersenyum tipis kemudian membalas pelukan Sakura. Lama mereka berdua pelukan, hingga Sakura teringat sesuatu, Ia mendorong Sasuke pelan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu _Senpai_. Emm kenapa tadi senpai tersenyum mengejekku saat aku menyatakan perasaanku?" Tanya Sakura menatap wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Hn? Siapa bilang kalau aku tersenyum mengejek?" Sasuke mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Terus kalau bukan mengejek, apa arti senyummu tadi?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. Seringai jahil terpatri di wajahnya.

"_Senpai,_ kau tidak menjawab petanyaanku." Sakura merajuk, Ia menjadi manja.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang."

"Hah? Omo? aku lupa kalau ini sudah larut malam." Sakura melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam.

"Hn." Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan berjalan menuju mobil _porche_ hitam miliknya. Sasuke membukakan pintu penumpang depan, Sakura langsung masuk. Sasuke pun duduk di kursi pengemudi, lalu menyalakan mobilnya dan meninggalkan pelataran parkir.

**Skip perjalanan menuju kediaman Haruno**

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Haruno, mereka turun dari mobil.

"Masuklah." Suruh Sasuke.

"_Ne, arigatou Senpai_." Ucap Sakura, Ia membungkuk sopan.

"Berhentilah memanggilku senpai."

"Ba-baiklah _Sen_- ah Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura gugup. Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Sakura, Sakura tersipu malu.

"Sudah malam. Cepat masuk." Perintah Sasuke.

"Ne ne. _Sen_- maksudku Sasuke-kun, kita se-sepasang ke-kekasih kan?"

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya, Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

"Menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura

"Kau kekasihku, gadisku." Sasuke berbisik ditelinga kanan Sakura, memuat Sakura _blushing_ berat mendengar bisikan Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Sakura tegas.

"Jangan pernah berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain selain aku." Ucap Sasuke tajam.

"_Ne_." Sakura tersenyum sumringah.

"Aku pulang, kau masuklah, Malam." Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura sekilas kemudian Ia masuk ke dalam mobil _porche_ hitamnya. Setelah mobil Sasuke menghilang di tikungan komplek perumahan Sakura, Sakura memasuki rumahnya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Begitu juga Sasuke di mobilnya, ia senyum-senyum sendiri seperti bukan dirinya, mungkin karena ia sedang dimabuk kasmaran.

Tapi ketahuilah, ini bukan akhir dari kisah cinta mereka melainkan ini merupakan awal dari kisah cinta mereka yang akan mendapatkan banyak penghalang kedepannya.

TBC

Author Zone

Hai minna, maaf kalau lama updatenya*ditimpuk pke mangga*, saya lagi terserang WB. Gimana chapie ini? Membosankan karena terlalu panjang? Tapi ku harap masih ada yang mau membaca dan memberikan review di fic abal-abal ini. Dan sekali lagi author yang imut ini#plakk tidak bisa membalas review dari kalian, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Mungkin di Ch depan baru bisa blas riviewnya. Sefitu dulu ya bacot dari saya. Samapi ketemu di chapie selanjutnya*ngibar-ngibarin kolor Sasuke*. Akhir kata Riview pliss

RnR^o^


End file.
